


【Stefaniil AU】巧克力蛋糕

by Sandrazhao



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: Two Broken Girls AU
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

出门前，丹尼尔先带上了毛线帽，拉紧外套，把一大串冰冷的铜锈味的钥匙握在手里，才关上灯，流畅迅速的打开门，一气呵成的锁好。快到十一月了，圣彼得堡的气温下降了不少，虽然也不算冷的刺骨，但一到晚上总归是让人难受，还是早点回家的好。  
就在这时，他看到旁边的小巷的地上坐着个人，穿着一件红色的宽大的冲锋衣外套，蓝色的牛仔裤，卷曲长头发别在耳后，也戴着毛线帽，那个老哥正在点烟，但是巷子里风大，不好弄，于是他整个人向灰黑色的墙壁倾斜过去，只给丹尼尔留下一个背影。  
丹尼尔蹑手蹑脚的走过去，打量了一下，才试探地问：“斯蒂凡诺斯？”  
话一出口他就后悔了。

丹尼尔面无表情的打开了自己家门。斯蒂凡诺斯曾经是他中学时代最讨厌的同学。那时候他们还是一群冲动的过着无政府生活的含混普京支持者，像猿猴一样到处跑来跑去。斯蒂凡诺斯不跟他们玩，那家伙家里可能是有点钱，总说着自己要离开这个地方，移民到真正的欧洲去。能移民的早他妈的移民了，但是男孩们不这么说，男孩们讨厌他，见了他淬一口。不过斯蒂凡诺斯也不是什么有心肝的可怜孩子，被人淬他一口要被他追着咬两口，还变本加厉的用着进口商品，上课就晃荡着脚，大眼睛到处乱飘，也不好好学习。好好学习也没出路，丹尼尔的爸爸阴郁地说，拿吐沫点着钞票，夹进破旧的马基雅维利全集里，斯蒂凡诺斯知道这个，丹尼尔也知道这个。有一天，在一个黄昏，蹲在半拉土墙上的时候，丹尼尔忽然明白了一个他现在还记着的道理，一切都要被忘记，一切都要被遗弃，一切都要被原谅。  
这时候斯蒂凡诺斯背着簇新的蓝色书包来了，画质好的不配昏黄镜头，活像是从别的世界来的。瞪着丹尼尔，好像丹尼尔要下来抢他的东西。丹尼尔恶狠狠地想，只有他不能被原谅。  
但现在，他却把他领进了自己家。

“您住的地方挺好的。”斯蒂凡诺斯和他一起站在狭窄的客厅里，局促地说。这个楼得建了三十年了，楼梯间里灯泡常常坏，旁边还能间或传来住户争吵的声音。斯蒂凡诺斯和他差不多高，看起来比骨瘦如柴的丹尼尔还壮实。他俩合在一起占了这客厅的二分之一领空。丹尼尔困惑地盯着斯蒂凡诺斯，他似乎是很久不用俄语说话，敬语加的生涩而刻意。  
“你可以说英语。”丹尼尔冷冰冰的操着俄语说。  
“而且这不是我的房子。”他又压低了声音，“只有一间卧室是我的。”  
他又掏出那一大串钥匙，借着朦胧的光把房间门锁打开，他在这里和一对情侣合租了房子，共用厨房、浴室和客厅。他基本除了周末做做饭以外什么都不干，因此每次交钱的时候都要和那对情侣扯皮是不是对方该多出几百卢布。  
斯蒂凡诺斯手上挎着那个鼓鼓囊囊的双肩包，猫腰进了屋。丹尼尔走在后边，先砰的一声关上薄薄的屋门，再一下子摁亮了顶灯开关。他过着极其简单的单身汉生活，床铺的一丝不苟，桌子上除了一张扣着的照片什么也没放。黑洞洞的衣柜，唯一的光源就是顶灯，照亮了印花绿色壁纸和大概十平方米的棕色木地板。  
丹尼尔不知道和对方有什么可说的，只是从衣橱里搬出一床厚被来。堆到床上，示意斯蒂凡诺斯自己去收拾。  
“你先这样凑合一天，然后我们各走各的路。”  
“很公平。”对方耸耸肩，默默把双肩包放到了墙角。  
“我也看到了，我最多收容你两天。”丹尼尔说，“不管你是被人骗光了钱还是想干什么，就这两天。而且我屋子里也没有钱，没有彩电没有值钱的东西，你想偷什么也没有。”  
“我是回俄国来开店的。”对方将被子在地上铺好以后脱下鞋，盘腿坐在地上，正对着背靠椅子的丹尼尔，说的一本正经郑重其事，“结果一下火车被人把行李抢走了。”  
“很公平。”丹尼尔说，也像他一样装腔作势的耸耸肩。  
看来时间终于让斯蒂凡诺斯学会了一点知趣，他没有再说下去，而是反问丹尼尔：“那你在做什么呢？”  
“像以前一样啊，”丹尼尔摊开双手，“做枯燥无味但随时可以拿着枪上街冲天上放两下然后当一个杀手或者英雄的生活。”  
“那是什么？”  
“……我在猎枪店当售货员。”

他俩终于不再互相搭腔了。丹尼尔因为房间中多了一个人而感到格外的不舒服，即使他背过身去玩手机，也觉得背后有一道目光追着自己。最后他终于放弃了，说他现在就要睡觉。  
斯蒂凡诺斯看着他欲言又止，皱了皱眉，下颚紧了紧，最后还是忍不住开口：“你不洗澡吗？”  
丹尼尔也没搭理他，不管对方心里骂他多少句肮脏的俄国佬，他也假装没有感受到。甚至挑衅般的直接合衣躺在了床上。哈，盖上被子他才觉得，对这个天气，合衣而卧最合适，他想起来早上他本来还想着把那床厚被子换上呢，结果却便宜了半路杀出的斯蒂凡诺斯，那他被迫睡在丹尼尔的臭味里也活该。  
他感到斯蒂凡诺斯在黑暗中坐了一会儿，也窸窸窣窣的躺下了。他也能感觉到十分钟过去了，斯蒂凡诺斯并没有睡着，二十分钟过去了，斯蒂凡诺斯并没有睡着，三十分钟过去了……隔壁的情侣开始例行的大声争吵，女人叫的好像男人正在掐死她，男人叫的好像女人把刀插在了他气管里。丹尼尔终于可以装作被惊醒的样子翻了个身，他希望斯蒂凡诺斯识相点，乖乖闭着嘴。可惜斯蒂凡诺斯并不具有这个品质。  
“你也没睡着啊。”他立刻笑出声来。  
“你知道我想开什么店吗？”他自言自语，“我想开一家蛋糕店。”  
隔壁的男人大声的抽泣着，“你要把我杀了，你他妈的要把我杀了，你快要把我杀了。”  
“每一天我都在想。”丹尼尔驴唇不接马嘴地说，“如果我卖给他们一把枪，他们是不是会过得更好。”


	2. Chapter 2

丹尼尔醒来的时候，斯蒂凡诺斯还没起来。他安静的躺在地上，好一个大字型。手脚伸出了被窝，杂色的卷曲长发散乱在枕头上。他睫毛很长，下颌棱角分明，在他睡着的时候有一种天真。  
他睡的还真好，丹尼尔咬牙切齿地想。  
但他立刻就从床上跳起来了，坐在床边发呆，之前他都要在温暖的被窝里赖好一阵子。上班没什么让人期待的，他总是穿着个柔软的卫衣，窝在黑漆漆的玻璃柜台后面，高高的个子无处可依，头上悬挂着好几把猎枪。一天大部分时间花在赶走兴奋的来看的小孩上。总是小男孩，成群结队的，让人觉得这世界会永无止境的喧闹和争执下去。如果有真的顾客，他只在需要的时候说几句，查对方的证件，说明注意事项，给对方划卡。如果说还有乐趣，那就是偷偷猜测一下对方到底买来干什么。  
他去卫生间刷了个牙。洗了洗脸，头发沾湿了前额，连带他垂到前额的一缕忧伤的头发。他略微驼着背看着镜子，镜子里的他像一根瘦长的黄瓜，脑袋则像一个俄罗斯小土豆，头发不多，没什么表情，略微娟秀细巧的眉眼五官，有一点女性化，不该长到这张脸上似的。笼罩着一种让人不舒服的烟霾，但这正是他最大的特点，让人看了一眼还要接着看，死活想找出他让人感到不协调的到底是哪里。接着丹尼尔就会向对方露出一个推销员的微笑，这让他脸上的的不平衡消失了，你的目光从土豆的大头转移到了他微笑的嘴巴上，你晃了晃脑袋，忘记了你到底在寻找什么。一个短期记忆消失，永久删除，再也不会被找回。  
他拖拖拉拉回来的时候，斯蒂凡诺斯已经醒了，坐在地上伸懒腰，窗帘被他拉开了，正面朝着阳光。上身套着个白色半袖。“早。”他精神焕发地说。  
丹尼尔冲他点点头，问他电话打了吗。  
昨天斯蒂凡诺斯说要联系住在莫斯科的亲戚，如果联系上了就先跑去亲戚家。他不愿意和在希腊的父母讲，他语言学校毕业以后学了几年糕点，突发奇想要回俄罗斯创业，父母本来就老大不乐意，如果这一来，估计就直接叫他回家了。  
“回家不好吗？”丹尼尔双手放在脑后，躺在床上冲着天花板问。

“打了。”斯蒂凡诺斯直视着他的眼睛，愉快地笑着。丹尼尔寒毛倒竖，觉得不会是什么好事，对方巴不得是有什么炸弹要扔，不想放过他的情绪反应。  
“结果我叔叔前几年就去世了。”他说。  
果然……  
“那你打算怎么办。”丹尼尔决定绷住表情。  
“我会去找个蛋糕店干活。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，耸了耸肩，因为没有得到对方伪善表情上的裂痕而遗憾万分。他略微低下了头，一缕卷发垂在脸上。  
不过他很快抬起头来：“你知道我被迫说了一大堆怀念他的话但其实我根本不记得他长啥样了——”  
丹尼尔砰的关上门。

丹尼尔把斯蒂凡诺斯留在家里，自己去上班了。地铁上人不少，吵吵嚷嚷的。他穿了个黑色半长大衣，坐了两站。他本来还打算穿昨天那件外套的，但是斯蒂凡诺斯又盯着他，好像问他怎么不梳头就出门，在这种视线里，他最后匆匆套上了盖过自己大腿根的黑色外套。  
他也不知道该怎么办。对于这种事情他决定索性什么都不做，等着对方的反应，根据对方的决策来决策。结果到了以后老板给了他新任务，整一些圣诞节装饰，再设计一些小册子。老板的本意是让他去找个文印店的，但是丹尼尔脑筋一动，脱口而出：“我舍友似乎有做这个的经验。”  
这也没说错，他朦胧的记得，斯蒂凡诺斯自诩品味不错，有一次电脑课他坐对方旁边，对方一遍又一遍的拍他肩膀让他去看自己做的幻灯片。那时候斯蒂凡诺斯还没开始长胡子，水灵灵的脸，在电脑房发蓝的光线中显得像一个冷冻白萝卜变成的鬼，上面还缝着两颗黑葡萄大的眼睛，葡萄上缀满了倔驴鼻毛那么长的黝黑睫毛。  
“那也行。”老板拍拍他肩膀，“总之就是logo要大，颜色要红，商品价格要明显。最好让人觉得这个店里的人都是能让他们占便宜的傻逼。”  
谁圣诞节买两把枪，丹尼尔把这句话咽了下去。算了，快乐可以让人干任何事情，他们既然决定做一个商人，就要学会售卖各种糖衣炮弹。买一送一吧，他建议，给老爸买，附赠一把给老妈，让老妈不再担惊受怕。给丈夫买，附赠一把给他的朋友，让他出门就有面子。每购买一把枪，就捐赠10卢布给慈善基金会，这钱会完全用来给孤儿院的小孩买糖果。不能再多了，如果是100卢布，客人就会疑心他们借这个从他们手里占便宜，但是10卢布还是人人愿意献出的一点善意，作为这个孩子走进冰天雪地前手里擎的最后半根火柴。  
老板走以后丹尼尔发了个短信给斯蒂凡诺斯，问他行不行。对方很快回复说晚上告诉他具体要求，他正在做什么，丹尼尔敏锐的感觉到，立刻说你不要乱动我的东西。  
“我在做蛋糕。”对方说，“拿去给蛋糕店的老板推销，这样他们就会雇佣我了。”  
丹尼尔衷心希望有个倒霉老板今天喝多了，可以雇佣这个外国自大狂。

结果下午四点多的时候，斯蒂凡诺斯端着一个大托盘出现在了他的门口。丹尼尔眼见的认出那个盘子是从自己家里偷来的。  
他似乎不打算进来，但是丹尼尔可忍不了了，他立刻走了出去，问他怎么回事。  
“哦，这个。”对方满不在乎的笑了，“他们不识货。”  
丹尼尔斜眼看了他托盘上那些精致又取巧的奶油小蛋糕，决定不提任何意见。不然对方可能又要和他扯俄国蛋糕的落后之处了。  
“我打算把这些卖了。”斯蒂凡诺斯突然说，和两个蛋糕店老板吵翻了并告诉对方你不知道自己失去了什么之后，他本来是想直接回家的，但他忽然意识到自己没有丹尼尔家的钥匙，于是就顺路（走了两站地）来找他（或许还给他尝一个自己做的蛋糕），没想到对方居然不领情。他当即决定要在丹尼尔的眼皮子底下把这些蛋糕卖掉。  
“那你卖吧。”丹尼尔转身就走。  
接着一个半小时，他没有一分钟在专心工作。他眼看着斯蒂凡诺斯试图拦下路人推销，心里就嗤笑一声，在俄罗斯我们不这样，他想，在俄罗斯我们都直接一站，爱买不买。他别被人打了。但是斯蒂凡诺斯很执着，他失败了几次以后，拿手把一个蛋糕掰成小块，遇到人递给对方一块，似乎是让对方尝尝味道。最后还真的有一对母女买了几个。（丹尼尔怀疑对方是被陌生男人拦路，出于恐惧才买的）这时候斯蒂凡诺斯得意洋洋的向他看过来，丹尼尔赶紧低头假装整理东西。  
过了半小时，就当丹尼尔差不多要下班的时候，斯蒂凡诺斯推开门，大刺刺的走进来，四周张望了半天，手上的盘子已经空了。  
“不错。”丹尼尔挑挑眉，“卖了多少钱。”  
“去掉原料费，够回家路费了。”对方兴奋地说。  
“挺好。”丹尼尔问，“那你什么时候回希腊？”  
对方不理会他的态度，直接在他面前的高脚凳上坐下：“我说回你家！”  
丹尼尔直接越过对方拔腿就走。


	3. Chapter 3

斯蒂凡诺斯最后和丹尼尔说，有个面包店老板确实给了他一个工作，但不是糕点师，而是站在台前卖面包的售货员。  
“太看不起我了。”他愤愤地说。  
丹尼尔说：“那不是挺好的。”  
“这不是我要的，”对方说，“而且他还想让我把头发剃成寸头。”  
“你要的是挣钱。”丹尼尔说。  
“是的，没错，但这不是最终目的，最终目的是，我得做我喜欢的事情，我得了解俄罗斯人到底喜欢吃什么样的面包，然后我还得会做出这种面包。God，你天天脑子里就只有这个吗。”  
“反正不是你做的这种。”  
丹尼尔说了这句话以后斯蒂凡诺斯还在愤怒的看着他，但是他转过头去，不再看对方了，假装若无其事的观察着地铁里的广告。他思忖着有没有一种方法，能尽量省力的把斯蒂凡诺斯从他家里永远赶走，夹着尾巴再也不要回来。  
也许他该偷一个产品回家。

他想到了。

第二天早上他装作不经意的对斯蒂凡诺斯说，你暂时住在我家里，当然，我们都知道你是一个有节操的人，一个不愿意做无聊的售货员的人，所以你一定只是暂住，这是可以的。但如果你留的久了，就耽误我的正常生活。  
斯蒂凡诺斯看着他，难得没有大喊大叫的插嘴而是看他到底想说什么。  
丹尼尔继续说下去，你为什么会耽误我的正常生活呢，你可能觉得我是最无聊最无聊的一个普通人，每天回家就是刷手机，没有其他兴趣，所以我也不会介意有一个人在我房间里打地铺。但是事情不是这样，我是有我的生活的。我约，甚至有我的性生活，你知道VK吧，我在上面加了很多陌生人，每周我基本都会约一些人回家过夜。  
“我可以在外面转转，或者呆在客厅里。”斯蒂凡诺斯简单的回答。  
这还不是关键，丹尼尔冷笑，他还有下一个杀手锏，我约的是男人。我喜欢干男人。  
婊子，害怕啊。  
“哦，这个我知道。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，满不在乎的，“整个中学的人应该都知道。最开始是卡伦告诉我的。说你在淋浴间bo起，大概是初中二年级吧。住宿生没有什么秘密。你没注意到有一阵子班里的男生都不和你玩吗？排队的时候不愿意站在你前面，因为要和你牵手？这不是因为你是个不可爱的小孩，经常大吵大嚷、乱摔东西，虽然你确实是个不可爱的小孩。后来……哦，后来还是我跟他们说的，感谢我吧，我跟他们说这是一种天生的毛病，改不了的，不是因为他们太性感惹你变态。后来他们大概是忘了这件事吧，毕竟很快大家就有其他的关注点了。”  
他说完才抬起眼，从下往上看着丹尼尔。害怕啊，他带着恶意的眼睛和噙着笑的嘴唇说，婊子。  
丹尼尔咬着牙，控制着自己的拳头不要抡到对方脸上。对方在等着他出洋相，或者这是，这是一个陷阱，当他深深的厌恶斯蒂凡诺斯，当他深深的厌恶自己和过去，就会变成他，丹尼尔，去追着斯蒂凡诺斯，掐着脖子，声嘶力竭的请求斯蒂凡诺斯告诉他更多过去，恳求斯蒂凡诺斯告诉每一个嘲笑他的人是怎么形容他的，每一个被他当作朋友却背叛了他的人的姓名。这可能都是斯蒂凡诺斯编出来的，他在心里重复着。  
“这是假的。”他在沉默之后说。  
“这当然是假的。”斯蒂凡诺斯露齿而笑，“但这是你应得的。你对我流落街头，附近唯一的亲人去世，一点同情也没有，可能还在心里暗暗嘲笑了吧。”  
丹尼尔看着他，在想他说的到底有几成是真。也许更粗暴的方式才是合适的，揍他一顿，拿枪指着他，或者没收他所有的做蛋糕工具。  
“一周。”丹尼尔说，“我给你一周时间找工作。”

这天晚上丹尼尔回来的时候斯蒂凡诺斯正在做蛋糕。丹尼尔站在厨房里看了一会儿。他不得不承认斯蒂凡诺斯做这个做的很认真。他以前经常去吸烟的，有时候晚上还跑出门哆哆嗦嗦的在寒风里吸。但是做蛋糕的时候他不会。他把一排小蛋糕放进烤箱，转身弯下腰在另一排刚出炉的蛋糕上裱花。多瓣的白玫瑰，丰润的不需要点上花心或者绿色。  
“怎么样？”他注意到丹尼尔在看。  
“很假。”丹尼尔实话实说，“我们喜欢更实在的东西，这看起来像是一个很大的蛋糕，但实际上是奶油花占的地方很大，实际蛋糕很小。而且不起眼，也许细看会觉得很漂亮，但放在花花绿绿的蛋糕店，没人会注意它。你可能还以为这是厨艺学校，每一个参赛作品旁边摆着射灯，水晶盘子托着，互相距离半米远。”  
“你怎么能对我的任何事情都有这么多意见。”斯蒂凡诺斯叹息道。  
“我真的不懂你这人，”斯蒂凡诺斯说，从厨房台子后边绕过来，摘下手套，摁停了他簇新苹果电脑上正在播放的音乐，“你们俄罗斯人明明是很喜欢装饰艺术的，你出去看，红的，绿的，黄的，糖果色的。活像一个个翻糖蛋糕。”  
“你可以把这些建筑都做成蛋糕卖给游客。”丹尼尔说，“但对于我们普通人来说，吃的东西最重要的是简单、实惠、让人快乐，快乐指的是很多很多的糖，足以搅合着一大桶屎融化那种，而不是很大很大的让你满嘴沾满奶油的雕花。”  
“都他妈的2020年了，”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“谁需要那么多糖。”  
“我。”丹尼尔说，一边倒退着往自己房间里走，走之前他忽然想起了另一个忠告，“如果你真的要做装置艺术，”他决定这样叫斯蒂凡诺斯的作品，“你还不如做一些带着毁灭性的艺术，诚实的刻画你的落魄生活的那种，比如上面画着枪，巧克力棒雕的烟头，遗书，离婚证或者结婚证。”  
“或者你的脸。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“或者一个俄罗斯土豆，反正二者没什么区别。”  
“那就过于诚实了。”丹尼尔说，“没有人想照镜子的。”  
这时候隔壁房门开了，那对情侣里的女生走出来，打着哈欠穿着吊带裙，她看到斯蒂凡诺斯，疑惑的向丹尼尔转头，说：“这是你男朋友？”  
“不是。”他们同时否认。  
“只是一个不速之客。”丹尼尔说。  
“你要来一块蛋糕吗？我刚做的。”斯蒂凡诺斯说。  
那女生接过了蛋糕，赞美了一句真漂亮，然后感兴趣的抬起头，打量着他们俩：“你知道吗，我和谢尔盖第一次见面也是因为一个意外……”  
丹尼尔在胸前抱着手，出于礼貌随便应和了两句，然后就不再听了。谁希望变成你和谢尔盖，打打闹闹，吵吵嚷嚷，一直到世界尽头。如果有天堂的话，最好不要酗酒又打架。丹尼尔希望无尽的纷争在某一个时刻能停止，在那里，我们终于能享受一刻钟的平静。但那一个时刻不能是现在，不然他就失业了。虽然这可能也没关系，那时整个人类都失业了。这算不是失败者的康米主义。他在不该笑出声的节点笑出声了。


	4. Chapter 4

丹尼尔有时候也希望能摆脱目下的穷境，但他却四顾无方，每走一步厚实的雪就从他靴子口上倒灌进来，稍微一滑就露出底下隐藏的狰狞又结块的冰，四周苍绿色的树林遮盖了天光，让他分不清时间，风在树叶间窃窃私语，临走的时候把积雪像丢垃圾一样晃下来，丹尼尔无因的想起那些小视频里觉得太冷而不愿意下楼扔垃圾的人，从五楼费劲的拖出一个巨大的黑色垃圾袋，挤出窗口，四面环顾，鼓足了劲一下推出去，让垃圾袋猛的沉在松软雪地里，只露出一个角落，在风里微微抖动着，招引着清洁工、老鼠和蠕虫。想起城市让他稍微放松了一些。  
但他不可能再见到城市了。他努力想要担心起来，却无法太把这个当回事。他想攥起拳头，显示自己的力量。但最后他嘴一撇，什么也没做。  
他从怀里把神灯抽出来，如果传说是真的，他能许三个愿望。灯是平平无奇的白炽灯泡，里面钨丝已经有点发黑。从怀里掏出来的时候结了一层雾。他擦掉雾，晃动它，把它转来转去，呼叫它曾被人类赋予的各式各样的名字。一个精灵从灯里钻了出来，精灵问他你需要什么。  
你能做什么，丹尼尔说，带我回我来的地方吗。  
你从哪里来？  
我不记得了，丹尼尔说，你可以带我去我想去的地方吗。  
行啊，精灵和和气气地说，你想去哪里。  
某个地方，丹尼尔说，某个更好的地方。  
这里不好吗，和我一起？精灵说，身体一下子涨大几倍，变成恐怖的紫色阴影。  
有哪些地方呢？丹尼尔说。  
没有哪些地方，精灵说，你的人类脑袋只能理解这片旷野，理解不了和人怎么相处。相聚一百公里也太近了。  
那就这样吧，丹尼尔说，你还可以干些什么呢？  
也许什么都不可以，精灵说，好吧，其实什么都可以。但是你只有三次机会，老规矩。  
可丹尼尔能感觉到跳动的火焰那边有一种热切。  
他灵机一动：如果我一直和你说话不提愿望，是不是就可以无限的进行下去了。  
是的，精灵不耐烦地说，是的。宁愿要无尽的喧嚣也不要安静，我真的不理解你们。  
我们把这个叫做快乐，丹尼尔说。  
他慢慢觉得无解了，他能看到这里面毫无希望，他的眼睛鸟瞰着大地，他看到幽暗的森林没有尽头，世界是一个被冰封的球体，缓缓地日晷移动着，尖削的阴影出现在他脸上，分裂又聚合。所有人都输，没有人会赢。只有这些幽灵，这些幽灵借宿在人身上的力量，这些无法被理解之物在人身前不定的可疑的投影，让人沉醉的随之跑下去，即使死亡到来也能留有痕迹，再被庄重的作为圣物转交给后人。爱或者恨，欲望或者道德，有形的或者无形的，疆域或者泥土，国家制度或者反抗者首级。幽灵的投影生生不息，一遍一遍重生、让人迷信又占领人的身体。像神灯的灯油从一个人手里到另一个手里，一次一次的被点亮，从一个死去的躯体的背上重重一点，随着他的身体朝向泥土，幽灵跳上第二个人的后背。这些重负！要么是空荡荡的生活，接着死去，要么就是投身于某个超越自己的古老事物里成为奴隶，啊，恶心、恶心！  
他觉得自己重重躺到了雪地上，有黑色的门扇在他背后打开了，于是他猛的下落。  
结果就是丹尼尔醒了，醒的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了。太阳刚升起的时候，天正是最冷的。他活动了活动被压麻的手臂，才发现原来是斯蒂凡诺斯在打喷嚏，一个接一个的，难怪他这样醒了。好像也做了什么不太快乐的梦，可具体他又记不清了。某些记忆从他脑子里脱落，掉进了空荡荡的深井里。丹尼尔愣愣坐了一会儿，也没有听见沉底的回声。  
“起来了？”斯蒂凡诺斯问，然后又上气不接下气的打了两个喷嚏，“太冷了。”  
他急着从被窝里爬起来拧身去背包中拿纸巾，穿着一个红色贴身半袖和灰色底裤，腰使劲扭着去够，不愿意离开提供温暖的被窝，却怎么也够不到。丹尼尔看着他的腰部发呆，还没从梦中醒来，恍如隔世一样。  
“你看什么。”斯蒂凡诺斯终于把纸巾够来擦鼻子了，一边捂着一边狐疑地说，“我确实住了你的房子，但我不会让你上我的。”  
丹尼尔也没搭理他，就起来披上衣服准备去洗脸了。斯蒂凡诺斯一看他起来，就立刻问：“你要是起来了，我能占你的床吗？地上太冷了。”他故意重重吸着鼻子，说不出是装可怜还是为了恶心丹尼尔。  
丹尼尔猛的甩上了门。他回来以后斯蒂凡诺斯倒是还在地上躺着，紧紧缩在被子里。丹尼尔正不知道该不该说话，就看到斯蒂凡诺斯的手机在他脚那边亮了又亮，蓝色橡胶壳的苹果手机，好一个离家出走的欧洲人。  
“有人打你电话。”丹尼尔说。  
斯蒂凡诺斯哼哼唧唧的爬起来，一只手拢着头发，他拿起来看了一眼，就又颓然躺回去了。  
丹尼尔看了奇怪，也没说什么。  
结果没一会儿手机又亮了。丹尼尔忍了一下没忍住，还是说了一句。斯蒂凡诺斯比上一次更萎靡的爬起来，看了一下又放下了，烦躁的叫了一声躺回去。  
“谁啊？”丹尼尔说。  
“我妈。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“想打听我怎么样了，一天不接她就着急，现在快一周了。”  
“她迟早还会打过来的。”丹尼尔说，模糊的回忆起斯蒂凡诺斯的老妈来学校接他的样子，她似乎是个很热情的人、能张罗，还会给其他小孩带糖，斯蒂凡诺斯就拉长了脸坐在旁边，“我可不希望哪天警察来敲我的门。”  
“那我只能说实话了。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“但你得配合我。”  
“没门。”丹尼尔说，“你赶紧和她要了钱，买机票回家。”  
可他话没说完，斯蒂凡诺斯已经一骨碌起来接了电话，用希腊语，叽里咕噜不知道在说什么，丹尼尔看他表情变得绘声绘色起来，心知还是视频，默默吐了吐舌头，刚想推门去客厅里呆着，就听斯蒂凡诺斯热情的一指：“好在老同学丹尼尔收留了我！”  
还故意用的俄语，丹尼尔僵硬的回转身，只见斯蒂凡诺斯已经把镜头转过来了，正对着他的脸，对面是他妈妈贴近的仰拍的加大亲和笑容。斯蒂凡诺斯在手机后面对丹尼尔做着鬼脸。丹尼尔只觉得自己像被聚光灯直射。  
他深吸一口气，本来应该说你好请快带走你的儿子不然我将索要高额赎金两天见不到就先剁掉他的指头。可他微弱的良心拉了他一下，母亲，怪就怪俄国人管所有亲热的事物都要深情的叫一声母亲，他最终出口的却是：“您好，您还记得我吗？”  
“当然！”朱莉亚被这句话逗笑了，“我怎么会了。你长的好高了，之前还是个小豆芽，来我们家吃饭的时候，低着个脑袋，你妈妈让你说话你也不说话，我就说——诶，你妈妈好吗？你现在和谁住，还和他们住吗？”  
斯蒂凡诺斯干脆把手机交给丹尼尔，让他自己和他妈聊，起身去了卫生间。  
等他洗漱回来的时候丹尼尔把手机交还给他。手机滚烫发热，丹尼尔僵硬如死尸。他本想立刻推开门去客厅，但还是听到朱莉亚大着嗓门对斯蒂凡诺斯说还好你遇到老同学，我就不担心了。丹尼尔可真是一个好孩子。  
十分钟以后斯蒂凡诺斯也从屋里出来了，看了他一眼默默没说话。  
“可是你让我接的。”他最后瓮声瓮气地说。  
“她骂了你一顿？”  
“没有，”斯蒂凡诺斯缩起脖子，好像冷的不行，“她让我跟你好好学习。”  
丹尼尔没笑，认真的从上到下打量了他一下，看的斯蒂凡诺斯觉得自己没穿衣服似的，有点害臊。过了一会儿丹尼尔说：“穿上衣服走吧。”  
“去哪里？”  
“卡佳正要搬走，问我们谁能买走她的床。”丹尼尔快速的解释，“你也许会需要。”  
有一瞬间丹尼尔觉得自己好像还在梦里没有醒。好像某种幽灵从梦里弹出一根触须控制着他说话，他说的无比自然，就像早已臣服于安排，接受了唯一可行之路。轻巧，快乐，引来不少麻烦，但是足够嘈杂，必然的，意外的，又充满了波动。


	5. Chapter 5

丹尼尔想，除了距离之外，只有一种东西可以维持他和斯蒂凡诺斯之间的平衡，一种古老的手段：共同的敌人。除此之外，任何联合手段都不够强烈，温情——他斜眼看了一下旁边裹紧衣领的斯蒂凡诺斯，只怕他们剩的都不多；性欲——永远稍纵即逝；友情——可悲的是，他们真的没什么共同语言，不是不可以交流，只是像锤子和锯齿一样，如非必要，最好远离，除非一股外力飞撞过来，让他们不得不撞在一起，深深的互相啮合，扭曲出一种形状来。丹尼尔并不希望有那一天。

也许天气足够变成共同的敌人。丹尼尔缩了缩脖子。圣彼得堡的冬天不能说让人活不下去，最冷那个月平均零下二十度左右，不过如果遇到人就诚可抱怨一番。他不能让斯蒂凡诺斯睡在街上，也不能让他总睡在地上。他和斯蒂凡诺斯谁也没说话，也不会假装任何亲近，但是都忍不住往对方那边稍微靠了一点，以阻挡寒风。

他们在卡佳那里低价收购了床，卡佳有车，可以让他们自己开回去。他俩没让人家下楼，自己把床架子和垫子搬下去，车后座放平，尽量放进去，小心的不要磕碰。丹尼尔说往左一点你需要抬高，斯蒂凡诺斯说笨蛋，往左太多了，是你该后退一步。他们俩晃晃悠悠的抬着，累的双股战战，就像一只喝醉的棕熊。

最后是斯蒂凡诺斯开的车，技术超乎想象的不错，而且专注于路面没有分出嘴来和丹尼尔吵架的精力。（除了丹尼尔还没系好安全带他就一脚油门出去以外）丹尼尔把手从头顶的扶手上放下来，他看出对方开车很稳，用不着这样惺惺作态的羞辱。（虽然也确实刺激到了斯蒂凡诺斯，他侧过头来假装不动声色的看了两下，然后就开的更稳妥了）

“你可以当一个uber司机，”丹尼尔自问自答，“哦不行，在俄罗斯不会骂人和抄近道可不行。”

把床垫搬上楼都放好以后他们去把车还给卡佳，然后再从卡佳那里走回去。走出来的时候已经十点多了，艳阳直射，却穿不透寒冷的北风，丹尼尔早就肚子饿的咕咕叫，他早就盯上了卡佳楼下的麦当劳。

“你先回去吧，”丹尼尔说，“去买个床单什么的。”

“你呢？”

“去吃个早饭。”

斯蒂凡诺斯看起来快被他气死了，尤其想到自己得在不记路的情况下饿着肚子顶着寒风回家，但他最后生生压下来，语气硬邦邦地说：“上次吃饭还是我请你的。”

“上次？”

“我要搬走前那次，”斯蒂凡诺斯拿脚踢着石子，“我妈让我邀请你全家过来。”

丹尼尔看着他，心知他并非窘迫或示弱，而是因为自己被迫承担这个角色而感到羞耻。他的世界里是只有他自己吗？这种道德观梗到了丹尼尔喉咙里，他对这件事的记忆只有，“我妈让我……？”他记不住也不可能理解，那天晚上，坐在他家温馨可爱的餐桌旁，丹尼尔感到的羞耻不比他少，但他最终挺住了，扬起他的脸，直勾勾地盯着斯蒂凡诺斯。

“那好吧，”丹尼尔说，“我请你去吃麦当劳，扯平了。”

“不要麦当劳，麦当劳有什么意思，”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“有没有本地的特色餐厅。”

“那也行，”丹尼尔说，“我请你去特色餐厅，你付钱。”

“我会还的。”

“你也可以把东西卖了，”丹尼尔状若不经意地说，“比如你背包里的人生必去的一百个地方之类的书。”

“你偷看我东西！”斯蒂凡诺斯大叫起来，在原地兜了一个圈子，“好啊，在你们国家还有没有隐私可言。”

“我没有偷看你东西，你能不能成熟一点，”丹尼尔冷笑一下，推开他指着自己的手指，“我前几天整理的时候我碰巧看了一眼。而且——对于没钱到只能睡好心人家地板的人而言，不管你在哪里，都没有隐私可言。”

斯蒂凡诺斯狠狠挖了他一眼，很有骨气的转身就走了。丹尼尔意犹未尽的在他背后喊了一句：“麦当劳也是俄罗斯特色餐厅！薯条特别粗！”他也没再回头。但丹尼尔相信他听见了。他的目的达到了。

今天他休息，不应把时间都浪费在不值得的人身上。

他回家的时候差点没气晕过去。斯蒂凡诺斯把暖气开高了两度，丹尼尔皱着眉打开房门，就看他光着上身穿着个底裤正弯腰铺床。他狠狠把门甩上了，然后再打开。时间间隙不够斯蒂凡诺斯套上衣服的，仅仅为了发泄他的怒气。

在关门开门的两下里，他已经预判了斯蒂凡诺斯攻击他的方向，不外乎是说他没敲门就进来，丹尼尔暗自做了防备，如果斯蒂凡诺斯敢来，后面就会有坑等着他跳。

但他没预料到是物理攻击，他刚打开门，一个大枕头就向他的脸飞过来。时间卡的恰到好处，根本不给丹尼尔反应时间。他就这么结结实实的被砸了一下。

丹尼尔双手攥着枕头，让它在脸上多停留了一下来调整表情。他听见斯蒂凡诺斯张狂的笑声了。

放下枕头，他看到斯蒂凡诺斯笑倒在了床上，仰躺着，大白肚皮大白腿，活像只青蛙。笑的双手抬起来捂住脸，头发渗过手指缝。丹尼尔把枕头扔回去，静静等着他笑完。

“这一下是给你自己去吃麦当劳的。”斯蒂凡诺斯说。

丹尼尔等着，等着他为只穿内衣在家晃悠而说什么，这肯定是一个圈套。

可是斯蒂凡诺斯眨眨眼睛，什么也没说。

“幼稚。”丹尼尔放弃了，嗤笑一声，转过身坐到了写字台的凳子上，背对着斯蒂凡诺斯。

午饭他是在家做的，肉丁炖土豆。斯蒂凡诺斯探头出来，没说什么，只是擦肩而过从冰箱里切了一块蛋糕。谢天谢地，他出门的时候总算套上了T恤。

吃完午饭以后丹尼尔出门去见朋友，他本来还是要午睡片刻，但因为斯蒂凡诺斯在，他什么也做不成，干脆直接出去。到了傍晚才回来，只见客厅里一片昏黑，只点着一个发黄的落地灯，斯蒂凡诺斯坐在餐桌的高脚凳前正在拿着勺子吃什么。

“你在偷吃我的饭。”丹尼尔瞪着他。

“哦，”斯蒂凡诺斯满不在乎的摊摊手，“你不请我去吃俄餐，我只有自己请自己吃俄餐了。”

如果是别的室友这么干，丹尼尔早就一拳头招呼过去了。但西西帕斯这么做他居然并没超出他的意料，对方做的一切都是为了诋毁他、打击他、蔑视他。他猛的一步上前抢走了斯蒂凡诺斯手里的碗，斯蒂凡诺斯没有阻挡，只是转着勺子饶有兴致的笑了。丹尼尔想把碗放回冰箱，但又猛的一转身，重重把碗撂到了桌子上。

他冷冷地说：“你吃吧，你碰过的东西我就不想碰了。”


	6. Chapter 6

在和斯蒂凡诺斯的交锋上，丹尼尔明明赢了大多数。斯蒂凡诺斯不是那种强悍的敌人，常常因为自己的一点小脾气而错过杀死对方的时机。怎么说呢，他就像一只小动物，本来已经咬住了对方的胳膊，但是当对方不断捶打他、辱骂他，剧痛就会使他松开嘴巴。丹尼尔不会这样，他在咬住对方之前已经投入一种疯狂中，当疯狂在他眼中闪动的时候，他比所有人都更冷静。可回想起来，丹尼尔偏偏就是对输的那少数几次念念不忘。

赢的尽头什么都不会有，丹尼尔的一个客户这么告诉他，一边在店里试着进口瞄准镜。他叫马克西姆，个子不高，长得非常普通，脑袋像一个鸭梨，缺乏头发的扁脑门上长着不少雀斑。他动作总是很快，说话的时候都要团团乱转，就像吃了什么兴奋剂。丹尼尔经常看他用短粗的手指灵巧的拨弄着各种东西。可他打猎的时候又是另一种样子，他曾经蹲在草丛里一天一夜，不发出任何声音，等待一只两次逃过他的熊。

“杀掉它的时候我没有快乐，”马克西姆说，“一点没有。反而失去了起来去打猎的动力。”他等丹尼尔为他曲折的故事做出赞叹表情，才急促的一笑：“但是我回家，洗个澡，吃顿饭，抱抱我的女儿，一周以后我就好起来了。”

斯蒂凡诺斯还没到这个水准。丹尼尔努力把这个故事从他心里撇除。他不是丹尼尔的熊，在精神上，他还没有那个强度让丹尼尔觉得遇上了一生之敌。斯蒂凡诺斯就像他做的小蛋糕一样，精致，取巧，浮夸，装在小盒子里就可以被带走。可如果他反复刺激斯蒂凡诺斯，也许他还真的可以让斯蒂凡诺斯变成一个足以称道的敌人，为他平凡的生活增加一点趣味。但一个圣彼得堡小店的枪支推销员这样估量着暂住在他屋子里的无业蛋糕学徒，幻想着把对方培养成真正刻毒的仇人，也有点太自不量力了。丹尼尔自己也意识到这点，顿时噙着笑摇了摇头。

“我不需要那么做，”他对自己说，“太傻了。”

“你叫我傻子？”马克西姆抬起头来，扬起猫头鹰一样的眉毛，目光炯炯地盯着他！

上午没什么意思，中午丹尼尔吃了饭昏昏欲睡。天阴着，可能是要下雪。下午斯蒂凡诺斯又来附近推销小蛋糕了，丹尼尔从黑洞洞的店里望出去，能看到他穿着冲锋衣的身影在路边晃来晃去，才觉得有点意思。还没过多久，他看到俩警察就盯上了他，一左一右的夹击过来。丹尼尔熟悉这一套，沿路摆摊不给好处费是过不下去的。他估摸着斯蒂凡诺斯不知道，但是他也懒得提醒。

他看到斯蒂凡诺斯激动的大声解释着，手舞足蹈，警察晃荡着腰间别的警棍和手铐冷笑。斯蒂凡诺斯回过头来，指了指背后的商店。丹尼尔赶紧把目光往旁边一瞥，假装没看到。后来他把心思放到招待客人上了，胜负悬殊。

过一会儿斯蒂凡诺斯气冲冲的进门来了，带来了一股寒风。  
“请问我有什么能帮助您的吗？”丹尼尔客气地招待他。

斯蒂凡诺斯咬着嘴唇不说话，好像在忍住要脱口而出的脏话。

“你来这边做什么？”丹尼尔又问。

“……我来问问你们做圣诞礼品单有什么要求。”斯蒂凡诺斯最后出色的控制了自己，他以为丹尼尔没看见，决定不给丹尼尔增加新的笑柄。

“老板不在。”丹尼尔说，“可能还得再过一两小时他会过来一下。”

马拉特真是他见过最懒的老板了。不过做枪械这个行当多半要有点门道，也许马拉特·萨芬家境优渥也说不定。但丹尼尔不愿意和斯蒂凡诺斯讲这些。

一个小时以后马拉特来了。感谢上帝，再不来丹尼尔要被斯蒂凡诺斯一会儿来一句的“你这个工作挺清闲啊”之类的话烦死。

斯蒂凡诺斯从凳子上起来去和马拉特握手，还自我介绍一番。知道你上过几节设计课了，丹尼尔想，快点闭嘴吧。马拉特挑着个眉毛等他说完，他直接从门口的越野车上进到店里来，穿着个风衣配西装戴围巾，比起他俩灰头土脸，可以说甚为潇洒。

丹尼尔默默在心里数着数，等着马拉特的耐心消耗完，然后蹦出几句损人话来。

“挺不错的。”马拉特说（丹尼尔叹气而斯蒂凡诺斯的脸上出现微笑），“反正我们这个工作白痴也能做。”

“把往年的产品宣传拿给他。”马拉特本来一边手臂撑着玻璃展柜一边歪着听斯蒂凡诺斯大谈设计理念，此刻总算站直了，比划着让丹尼尔找出以前的宣传册子，“照着做一个就行了，这次的产品照片和价格你也给他一下，做好了发给我看一下。”

丹尼尔从最底层的抽屉里翻出一个红色的小册子。

“到时候还需要挨家挨户的发，然后寄给一些老客户，哦对了，别忘了手写贺卡，”马拉特对斯蒂凡诺斯说，“你要有时间也可以来，一小时给你200卢布。”

“行了。”他满意的扫了他俩一眼，抬起手腕看了一下表，“该下班了吧，听丹尼尔说你们是舍友是吧，不然我捎你们一趟？外边下雪了。”

“好。”

“不用。”丹尼尔和斯蒂凡诺斯同时脱口而出，然后互相愤恨的看了一眼，丹尼尔想到下班还要和老板打交道就浑身不自在，而斯蒂凡诺斯看着他，好像在说你傻了么，这天气你叫我们走回家？

而马拉特兴致盎然的扫了他们一眼，就低下头去，一只手指敲着柜台，一只手拨弄着手机，等着他俩收拾好东西。因为丹尼尔和斯蒂凡诺斯不时爆发小声争吵，他还抬眼看了几下，正看到斯蒂凡诺斯把他满是贴纸的苹果电脑塞进背包里。“喔，”他感叹道，“年轻人的世界真是复杂。”

“你老板人挺好的。”到家以后斯蒂凡诺斯对他说，“不像你。”

“可不是吗，”丹尼尔故作平静，一边从冰箱里拿东西一边说，“据说被他射杀的人都在Yelp上给他的服务打了五颗星。”

屋子里没开灯，冰箱里凝滞的、橘色的光温柔的洒在他脸上。丹尼尔从冷藏室把早上放进去解冻的肉拿出来，传来一种新鲜的、带着腥气的肉味。


	7. Chapter 7

有些事情做了对他们俩都有好处，譬如说拿一碗肉汁焖土豆换两块蛋糕。有些话说了对他们俩也都有好处，比如丹尼尔想过无数次建议斯蒂凡诺斯快去找个随便什么工作，然后就可以租自己的房子了。但是出于某种原因，他最终却只是决定默默的瞪着斯蒂凡诺斯生闷气。这可能只是因为如果斯蒂凡诺斯成功了，丹尼尔的痛苦比看着他如同过街老鼠一样推销蛋糕要大十倍百倍——虽然这老鼠是住在他家里，但如果它哪天变成了一只生金蛋的老鼠被人追捧，更是让丹尼尔挖心挠肺。

说到底，丹尼尔还得感谢斯蒂凡诺斯的飘零反衬出他的稳定。真的，他之前从来没觉得他无聊的工作有那么好，那么值得珍惜。而且因为回家一定要见到斯蒂凡诺斯，丹尼尔现在忽然觉得白天的时间弥足珍贵了。他甚至在下班了以后仍然徘徊在店里，抚摸着所有美丽的工业造物。智慧的结晶！妙不可言！——只要有斯蒂凡诺斯愚蠢的脸对比。

晚上之所以难熬，不止是因为他和斯蒂凡诺斯被迫挤在一个小房间里面面相觑，诚然，空间的狭窄足以带来纷争。但他们已经尽量避免了，斯蒂凡诺斯经常搬着电脑去餐桌那边坐，一边等着蛋糕出炉。真的问题在于睡觉，前几天丹尼尔从卡佳那里给斯蒂凡诺斯弄来一张床，但因为空间有限，为了留下过道和写字台，他们两人中间只能间隔一条细细的缝隙——并不足以让一个成年男人滚到那里的时候掉下去。因此，如果有人碰巧翻了一下身——倒还不打紧，但如果是翻了两下，三下，四下……那他的手臂就很可能抡到另一个人身上，他就可能在另一个人的脖子处呼出水雾。正是这样的窘迫。出于众所周知的原因，对一个男同性恋来说就更加窘迫。

不要误会，丹尼尔并不仇恨自己的生理反应，也能脱开恩怨承认斯蒂凡诺斯漂亮的肩颈线条、洁白手臂上的肌肉确实符合审美需求，他留下空间承认自己罪恶的快乐感。但丹尼尔只要一想起斯蒂凡诺斯的性格，就明白自己并不愿意把斯蒂凡诺斯当作性幻想对象。

如果斯蒂凡诺斯愿意和他做爱，他会答应吗？

会，丹尼尔猜测，但那又怎样？他会答应和任何模样周正没有艾滋病的男人做爱，若模样不周正，技术好也可以。若技术不好，人有趣也可以。这不能说明任何事情。而他也不会强迫斯蒂凡诺斯为他交任何形式的房租。

他答应了他的母亲。

不过今晚，今晚有点特殊。如果丹尼尔把这段写进历史书，那他一定要写下，从2020年12月5日的晚上10点许开始，斯蒂凡诺斯变得更加可恨了。

斯蒂凡诺斯今天回家以后就很亢奋（丹尼尔认为是他终于能拿到一份工资了），听了丹尼尔恐吓性的他老板杀过人的暗示之后，他就更加兴奋，当晚，在丹尼尔不受打扰的休闲时光之中，斯蒂凡诺斯猛的打开了卧室门。丹尼尔没搭理他，只当他要拿什么东西。结果他跳上了床，在床上翻滚来翻滚去，还没等丹尼尔从凳子上回过身讥讽他像个老鼠，他就跳下来，一屁股坐到丹尼尔面前的写字台上。

“给我讲讲你的老板。”他推搡着丹尼尔，一脸兴奋。

丹尼尔使出浑身解数，才说服他会在熄灯后当睡前故事讲。在他发现自己喜欢男人之后，除了考虑骗一个女人生小孩的时候，他还从来没设想过自己还有给人讲睡前故事的那一天。

这种烦躁伴随了他接下来的一小时——直到洗澡的时候他忽然意识到，为什么不编个故事骗骗斯蒂凡诺斯呢。微笑浮现在丹尼尔脸上，让他不小心打湿了本来就不多的头发。那缕湿掉的碎发立刻黏在了他的大脑门上。

丹尼尔编造的故事很简单，但巧妙之处在于，它有一个很酷的现实人物作支撑，而且留下了足够的想象空间：

马拉特是个前黑帮杀手。

同时也是黑帮老大的情人。

这个组织非常庞大，虽然没有人知道它的名字。他们的一些成员还会上电视节目。

后来他成功脱身，通过这个关系开了现在的店。

可是斯蒂凡诺斯在黑暗中兴奋的睁着眼睛，这个愚蠢的游客终于找到了他想象中的俄罗斯。随着他的追问，丹尼尔不得不补充更多的细节。当然，他要说的足够掩饰，足够暧昧不明，不然斯蒂凡诺斯总有一天会反应过来，反问他是怎么知道的。

——传闻他不止陪过老大，还陪过老大的朋友。

——据说是因为他的妹妹，他并不在意自己的生命，被人说性情像一匹桀骜不驯的烈马，但是对方拿他的妹妹做要挟，他很爱他的妹妹。

——他不想再继续了，我不知道原因。据说他之前很暴躁，现在随和多了。他没有结婚，没有小孩，住着一套普通公寓，过着平凡的生活，也不想连累任何人。

最重要的是这个，丹尼尔郑重的说道：

——千万不要和任何人说你知道马拉特的过去，这会给他和你都带来麻烦。

他在心里偷笑了。感谢马拉特，丹尼尔想，如果他不是个四十岁的穿着黑风衣的放荡不羁的开着枪械店一脸厌倦世界的帅哥的话，斯蒂凡诺斯才不会在这里听他胡扯。

只是他没想到他会听到这样的结论。“有这样一个老板，这样的人生，”斯蒂凡诺斯忽然转过身对丹尼尔说，“你怎么会过的如此无聊。”

“不行，”还没等丹尼尔反击，他忽然坐了起来，“我要好好设计这个圣诞节宣传册。”

丹尼尔忽然预感自己做错了。

第二天早上七点，丹尼尔在负罪感中睁开眼睛。他坐起身，刚想换衣服，就因为睡眼朦胧把裤子掉到了地上，皮带扣撞击地面，浑浊的响了一下。

“你干什么，”斯蒂凡诺斯困倦的翻了个身，“大早上的。”

“该起了。”丹尼尔活动着脖子猛的拉开窗帘。

斯蒂凡诺斯呻吟一声，“我昨天熬到四点，刚睡。”

丹尼尔也懒得问他干什么，套上衣服就想去洗漱，可是斯蒂凡诺斯却诈尸一样从床上跳了起来：“我给你看看我做的！”

他光着腿跳下床，一溜烟的跑到客厅里把电脑拿回来，然后兴奋的把屏幕怼到丹尼尔脸上来。

很难形容这幅画面。在大红色的背景下，有一颗圣诞树，在绿色的圣诞树，有一只可爱的棕色姜饼熊，在可爱的姜饼熊手里，握着一把黑色的AK-47。诚恳地说，这幅图做的确实很好，不是那种拙劣的photoshop作品，这只熊完美的融入了圣诞节的氛围中，它的脸上凝结着一种甜蜜的微笑，好像做了一个关于糖果的梦。

“……挺好。”丹尼尔说，嘴角抽动几下。

“我本来打算随便做做的，但你昨天的故事给了我灵感，我希望在这幅图上体现一种俄罗斯人的灵……”斯蒂凡诺斯得意的一笑，刚说几句，忽然狐疑的停住，“你是真的这么觉得么还是说反话？”

“你觉得呢，”丹尼尔说，“这个蠢透了。”

最后他们争执不下，还是决定让马拉特定夺。

马拉特收到短信以后立刻给他们回了个电话。

“画的不错，”他说，“有的顾客会喜欢这个主意的。你要理解我们的客人，他们可不觉得圣诞小熊拿着枪是个坏主意。”

“但要我说，”他继续讲，“这让我们看起来都像是什么变态——这话不是对你说的，对不起，斯蒂凡诺斯。”


	8. Chapter 8

斯蒂凡诺斯宣布他想到了一个好主意，这个好主意就是他要找个有稳定收入的工作—— 这事丹尼尔已经用讽刺的口气劝他快去八百回了， 但斯蒂凡诺斯把这些通通当作了耳旁风。直到他因为没钱买烟，坐在床上萎靡了一天以后，才跳起来公布了他的重大决定。说话的时候他双脚岔开站在颤颤巍巍吱吱呀呀的床上，只面对着丹尼尔一个观众，这个观众头上不多的刘海还被他跳起来时候带起的风吹到了耳后。

“挺好的主意。”丹尼尔面无表情地说：“如果你提前几天说我会高兴死。”

“那你为什么一点高兴的表情都没有？”

“我在心里高兴了。”丹尼尔说，“不过记得你已经答应我老板明天开始为我们打零工，做圣诞卡寄出去。当然了，你可以现在反悔，不用担心你得罪了前黑帮杀手现猎枪店老板。别害怕，我会帮你说几句好话的，毕竟我是这么享受你住在我家里，把温馨的臭袜子扔的到处都是。”

斯蒂凡诺斯辩解说他袜子根本不臭。但丹尼尔去了一趟卫生间回来的时候，他从敞开一点的门缝里看到斯蒂凡诺斯正小心的拎起一只袜子，眉头皱的紧紧的，把鼻子慢慢凑过去……

“哈！”丹尼尔大叫了一声，期望着斯蒂凡诺斯受到惊吓把整个脸扎进去。但是斯蒂凡诺斯只是立刻把袜子扔下去了。

第二天他们一起去上班了。残忍的早班车如同屠宰场现场，把斯蒂凡诺斯吓得不轻。

“旁边那个女的，”他气喘吁吁的在人流中跟上丹尼尔，抓住他的袖子，用英语问，“她的雨伞上是挂着一顶假发吗？”

“那应该不是她的假发。”丹尼尔不耐烦地说，想要甩开他的手，“可能是谁的被挤掉挂在她伞上了吧。”

斯蒂凡诺斯仍然拉着他袖子，他像丹尼尔讨厌碰他一样讨厌碰丹尼尔，但是没办法，他不想被人流抬进涅瓦河里去，他的浮尸可能得三个月才在下游被人捞起来，泡的肿肿的，头发还可以做一顶假发，再流通回圣彼得堡——这么一晃神丹尼尔已经把他丢下了，只剩下三米开外的一个瘦脑袋。斯蒂凡诺斯大叫：“丹尼尔！”

丹尼尔停了下来，回头，好一个电影画面。

这启发了斯蒂凡诺斯，他挤出一个笑容，用手扒拉开两边人流向丹尼尔冲过去。丹尼尔见势不妙，也一回头气势汹汹往前走。

他们就这样挤进了地铁，丹尼尔一脸莫名其妙，站在中间立柱处仗着身高独领风骚，故意抬头去看高处的广告，斯蒂凡诺斯晚一步挤进来，像一条泥鳅那样往丹尼尔那边挤过去。

“你不是不理我吗，”斯蒂凡诺斯得意洋洋地说，“我还是找到你了。”

“我还要跟到你工作的地方去。”他说，完全忽略了旁边人奇奇怪怪的眼神，扬起手上的钥匙，“你甩不掉我的。你家钥匙还在我手里。”

“死基佬。”旁边一个中年男人骂到。

丹尼尔皱皱眉，没打算搭理对方。他习惯于这种不友好的气氛了。斯蒂凡诺斯难以置信的挑挑眉毛：“是在骂我？”

“那还能是谁，”丹尼尔说，“闭上你的嘴吧。”

斯蒂凡诺斯却不打算这么算了，他费劲的转了身，打算教训一下这个公开搞歧视的哥们——然后被对方巨大的块头吓了一跳，这是一只熊吧！那人不高，斯蒂凡诺斯可以俯视他的秃顶和满脸横肉的脸，但对方宽厚的胸膛几乎有他两个人宽，西装几乎盖不住他粗壮的肌肉，底下接着两个碗大的拳头。

斯蒂凡诺斯僵硬的转身回来，还往旁边靠了靠，让自己离这个东西远点。

斯蒂凡诺斯直到开始写贺卡，才意识到这是一个多么无聊的工作（难怪丹尼尔在老板面前“大力推荐”了他）。他俩把斯蒂凡诺斯做好的产品名册打印好，再在印好的贺卡上写上客人名字，一起塞进信封里，最后在信封上贴好邮票，写上地址封上。

这工作做一次已经嫌烦，做一百次就会觉得人生无望。

丹尼尔光偷懒，见到客人就立刻放下东西去招呼，把事情都留给斯蒂凡诺斯。

斯蒂凡诺斯眼珠子转转，想到一个话题，他说：“你是不是因为太无聊才讨厌我的？”

他越想越有道理，就继续说下去：“你说你这人，也没什么业余爱好，工作嘛，也就是糊弄糊弄，眼见的过二十年只能变成一个没有头发佝偻着背还在这里工作的小老头。多你一个没变化，少你一个也不少。唉有的人就是这样，只有树敌他们才知道自我，越讨厌别人，他们心里就越有力量，越觉得自己不是个真空。”

“不是。”丹尼尔冷静地说，“仅仅是因为你讨人厌。”

过一会儿斯蒂凡诺斯又说：“…… 你和小时候变了不少。”

“…… ”

“你小时候遇到今天这种情况会大叫一声直接冲过去吧，可能还从靴子里掏出一把小刀。”

“带刀不能上地铁。”

“你到底经历了什么？”

“我长大了。”丹尼尔说，“不像你。”

“这个是什么意思？”习惯了他的奚落，斯蒂凡诺斯推了他一下，“这里有个画红圈的名字。”

“哦这个，”丹尼尔说，“用手写的，别用机打的贺卡，不用放产品名册。手写就写一句圣诞快乐就可以，不用称谓，落款不要是店名，写马拉特就可以。”

“这是什么人？”斯蒂凡诺斯好奇的翻了翻纸簿，发现就一个画着红圈。  
“谁知道。”

“好神秘。”斯蒂凡诺斯嘀咕着，仔细研究了一下这个看起来平平无奇的名字和地址，他认定这是个假名。

“反正马拉特每年都给他寄。”丹尼尔说。

斯蒂凡诺斯翻翻眼睛，他心里已经有了一个猜测，但他什么也没说——丹尼尔知道了一定会奚落他。他们就这样写完了一批，下午四点邮递员来了。他们把写好的信封放到他框里。

“我先走了。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，丹尼尔也没问他去干什么。

回家的路上清净多了。

然而，他没想到回家的时候会遇到一个神经质的斯蒂凡诺斯——斯蒂凡诺斯每天都很神经质，但今天尤其严重，在丹尼尔一进家的时候就向他冲了过来，说出几个丹尼尔没听懂什么意思的破碎词汇，错了，大祸临头，不确定，不会吧！

“什么？”

“落款！想不起来，好像是……”斯蒂凡诺斯已经在屋里转了两圈，终于找回了他的语序，“我好像把那封给神秘人的信的落款写错了！”

“神秘人？”

“那个画着红圈的人，”斯蒂凡诺斯发疯地说，盯着客厅里的花瓶好像想把它推下去，“马拉特的黑帮老大！”

“你说什么？”丹尼尔问出来以后才缓缓想到他编的那个故事，只能硬着头皮问：“你写了什么落款？”

“当时光顾着和你说话了，”斯蒂凡诺斯的理智抓住了他，告诉他他还不起那个花瓶。最后颓然的坐到了沙发上，抓住自己的头发：“我签了我自己的名字！我也记不清了——至少，有百分之六十的可能？”

他大叫一声，平摊在了沙发上，无力地说：“对方会怎么觉得，他会不会觉得我把马拉特杀了？你们——你们俄罗斯黑帮会这么理解吗？”

“这简单。”丹尼尔说，“明天是周三吧？如果是周三马拉特早上会来店里。我问问他，如果要改，你再去邮局把那封信找回来就行了。”

“我还是等在邮局吧，一开门就去。”斯蒂凡诺斯可怜巴巴地说，“如果你问到了告诉我一声，我会盯着每一个往返的快递员。”

“行吧。”丹尼尔说，“你急匆匆的去干什么了？”

斯蒂凡诺斯像是刚想起来一样，把背包拎起来，一抖撒了一沙发的小册子。

丹尼尔拎起一本来看，只见封面是“西西帕斯自制蛋糕”的花体字，配着西西帕斯戴着厨师帽看上去神采奕奕的一张照片，大概是他厨师学校的入学照吧。丹尼尔皱着眉翻开折页，出现了一堆让人眼花缭乱的蛋糕。  
“我打算把这个发出去。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“到了圣诞节，会有人需要这种物美价廉的产品的。”

“谁会相信你呢？”

“很多，比如你的舍友——谢尔盖和可爱的安娜，他们在品尝后已经答应把我推荐给朋友了，”在斯蒂凡诺斯的想象中，这段介绍本来要更有自信一些，但他现在实在凝聚不起力气了，“上午去印刷店印商店册页的时候我顺便打听了一下价钱，然后决定做一笔投资。”

“这上面画的蛋糕你都会做吗？”

“这个，这个，和这个。”斯蒂凡诺斯在上面勾画出几个，“这几款还是会的。其他可以学。”

“你有想过一个问题吗，”丹尼尔心平气和的对他说：“万一有个俄罗斯黑帮打算订你的蛋糕你怎么办？”

话是这么说，丹尼尔还是没忘了第二天上班的时候帮斯蒂凡诺斯问一下。（斯蒂凡诺斯蹲在邮局门口给他发了一百条短信，想忘也不太容易啊！）

“你那个小朋友呢？”马拉特进门的时候说。

“他马上就来——对了，马拉特，”丹尼尔说，“他其实是不太敢来，你不是用红圈画了一个人名吗，他写贺卡的时候不小心把落款写错了，写成他自己的名字了。他想问你需要他追到邮局把信要回来吗？”

马拉特一向大大咧咧的表情忽然凝滞了，丹尼尔说不清他是什么表情，怒气，沉思，疑问，还是更复杂的混合，他低下头摸了摸下巴，大半个脸笼罩在阴影里，过了两秒他才抬头：“其他都按照我说的？”

“是。”

“不用追回来了。”马拉特长长的出了一口气，眼睛还是往下瞥，盯着皮鞋。

丹尼尔低头给斯蒂凡诺斯发了个短信，发完了以后他忽然有点难得的好奇心，马拉特还没出门，就被他叫住了：“马拉特，所以这个神秘客户究竟什么人？”

马拉特停住脚步，回头对他笑了一下：“我妹。”他说，夸张的耸耸肩膀，“我不太好意思承认每年她的圣诞卡片都不是我自己写的，所以用了个假名，然后叫你们不要写称呼。”

“看来今年我只好对她承认错误了。”马拉特无奈的叹息着，眼睛和丹尼尔紧密的对接了一两秒，好像在判断对方到底信了多少。

他走了以后丹尼尔赶紧摇摇头，自从他给斯蒂凡诺斯讲了奇奇怪怪的故事以后，自己似乎也被传染的奇奇怪怪了。


	9. Chapter 9

有人指望着他们关系变好——丹尼尔可以读出来，有的时候安娜打着哈欠向他询问新室友的事情，还故意夸奖西西帕斯做的蛋糕很不错（我的荣幸，有一次斯蒂凡诺斯在，他夸张的鞠了个躬，我的女士）；有时候丹尼尔晚上出去，他的朋友也嘻嘻哈哈的指着他对女孩说丹尼尔家来一个帅哥然后挤挤眼睛，讲一些羊入虎口之类的自以为好笑的笑话，除了异性恋男人没人跟着傻笑。甚至有时候马拉特都挪揄着看着他俩争吵，双手叠在胸前。

但这是不可能的。

关起门来，他和斯蒂凡诺斯谁也不和谁说话，没有了解的空间，没有争吵，掐死了在对方灵魂里找到同情的一切可能开端。

只有一次斯蒂凡诺斯觉得非要说不可，那天他心情不错，从马拉特手里拿到了工资，还收到了一笔小小的订单，来自安娜和谢尔盖的一个朋友。他把蛋糕推进烤箱，在笔记本上打了会儿游戏，戴着手套小心翼翼的把蛋糕取出来，再满意的把它们盖上罩子，放进冰箱里。然后他走进卧室里，看到丹尼尔正仰躺在床上，像一具干尸一样拨拉着手机，百无聊赖。

“成功就那么容易，”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“虽然这只是一个小小的开始。”

“哦。”丹尼尔说。

“不像你，”斯蒂凡诺斯把话题引向对方，“你身上有那么多不亲人的地方，从你小时候就这样，现在倒是把尾巴夹起来了。”

“我没看到尾巴。”丹尼尔说，夸张的拍拍旁边的床垫，即使套着卫衣外套他的胳膊还是很长，很瘦，像巨魔的手臂，“除了正在你屁股后面翘的老高晃来晃去的那一根。”

“那肯定很漂亮。”斯蒂凡诺斯不要脸的在他面前转了一个圈。

“是挺漂亮。”丹尼尔说，斯蒂凡诺斯瞪圆了眼睛，警惕的提防他使出什么花招。果然，丹尼尔的脸上很快浮现出一个不怀好意的笑容：“就像进口自动铅笔一样。”

“什么玩意？”斯蒂凡诺斯皱起眉头。

丹尼尔从床上坐起来了，背直挺挺的靠着床头：“你不是想和我说中学，我就和你说说中学。”

“嗨，”斯蒂凡诺斯说，假装不在乎的样子，抱着胸转身往自己床上一坐，但他声音已经不自不觉提高了：“这可是你说的，我没这么说，我才不是那种坏人，想揭开没人和他一起玩的小丹尼尔悲惨的童年伤疤。”

“怎么没人跟我玩了？”丹尼尔说。  
“在你在男厕所里鸡鸡朝天之前还是有的。”斯蒂凡诺斯夸张地说，“但是忽然一下，可能是小丹尼尔转头的时候不小心看到了别的男孩掏出自己的家伙，脸颊赤红，然后忽然一下，他的屌违背了他强力的控制，一下子直立了起来，小丹尼尔慌了，他想把最后几滴尿甩出来，但是那家伙不听他的。他想把裤子穿上，但是那家伙直直的在他裤子里站着——从此以后，可怜的小丹尼尔就只能在教室最后一排坐着了，用他阴郁的眼睛看着快活的同学。”

“没有人看到。”丹尼尔冷笑说。

“除了我。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，舔了舔嘴唇，“只不过我大发善心，没有把你对着我硬了的事情告诉所有人。但那又怎么样，你还是被吓得离人都保持三米，再也不和卡伦一起下学了。”

“恐怕不是大发善心吧，”丹尼尔说，“是你也知道没有人会相信你。”

“是善心。”斯蒂凡诺斯坚持说，虽然他自己也记不清了，“这个善良的人到现在还宽容的和猥亵他的同学住在同一屋檐下。”

“放屁。”丹尼尔说，“你跟卡伦说了，他不相信你。还跟我说了，然后你就拿着自动铅笔贿赂尼克，让他帮你证明，结果他还没说出口你们就闹掰了，还在教室里大打出手，老师从此以后就不让你有同桌了。”

“你骗人。”斯蒂凡诺斯令人同情的睁大了眼睛，他的声音拉的更高，有点结结巴巴的：“什么贿赂尼克，什么，你在说什么，我没想到你居然会这么污蔑我——”

“那只蓝色的——”丹尼尔以更快的语速打断他抢着说，“你爸爸给你买的，里面有点液体，竖起来会有一尾塑料小鱼从一端游到另一端的——你把那只笔送给了尼克，就为了让他传播关于我的谣言。”

“我想起来了，我想起来那支笔了。是，我确实有，而且我喜欢。但我他妈的把它送给尼克是因为他那时候是我朋友，才不是因为什么，什么你说的这些，你个妄想狂，你，骗子，上帝啊，真的没法跟你说话，我就应该闭嘴。你为什么总能揪住这些细节不放，连我都忘了——妈的！”

他俩狠狠瞪着对方，谁都不说话了，这时候敲门声响了。

斯蒂凡诺斯看着丹尼尔。

“怎么了？”丹尼尔向门外说。  
安娜的声音响起来：“你们还好吗？我听到你们好像在争吵，我只是来看看你们有没有事。”

斯蒂凡诺斯迅速的站起来，拉开门，对安娜自以为绅士的笑了一下，拨弄了一下头发：“我很好，天使。”

安娜皱起眉头，她本该走了，但她又忍不住回头，以那种严肃女士的口吻问到：“你们如果需要安全套的话来找我。”

“不要！”丹尼尔和斯蒂凡诺斯异口同声地说。

他俩生闷气生了一晚上，斯蒂凡诺斯洗澡的时候还想出了八个回骂的方式，后悔自己没早点想到用上，气的他从浴缸里迅速爬了起来，用毛巾狠狠擦了几下后背通红的皮肤，不顾上面还挂着水珠就套上了睡衣。

晚上关了灯躺着的时候斯蒂凡诺斯快速地说：“你是不会相信我给尼克笔只是因为突如其来的友爱而不是有所图谋吧因为你知道我中学的时候没什么朋友……”

他侧过头去看丹尼尔，丹尼尔平躺着，看不出表情。

过了一会儿丹尼尔说：“我不是因为硬了才不跟卡伦他们玩的，只是因为我爸妈联系好了另一所高中，所以我不打算在这里继续读书了，你相信吗？”

“不信。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“你就是一个记仇的小人，到现在还能记得我的笔。”

“那我也不信。”丹尼尔撇了撇嘴，“混球。”

正在睡意朦胧时，安娜高亢的嗓音又穿过墙向他们的耳膜冲刺过来。

“你去。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“你是他们长期室友。”

“你去，”丹尼尔说，“你不是习惯扮演好好先生了么。亲爱的女士？”

斯蒂凡诺斯烦躁的翻滚了两下，最后还是勉强爬起来，趿拉上拖鞋敲开隔壁的门。

吵闹戛然而止，哭泣的安娜打开了门。

“您好，”斯蒂凡诺斯礼貌地说，他已经和无边的睡梦结合，变得冷漠、坚定，“我们听到这边有声音，想来看一下您是否安全。如果需要的话，我的舍友愿意卖给您一只猎枪解决烦恼。”

安娜愣的连眼泪都忘了擦。斯蒂凡诺斯这才有点醒过来。

“如果猎枪没用的话，”他挤出一个笑容，“我还有蛋糕。”


	10. Chapter 10

休息日的时候安娜和谢尔盖叫他们下去堆雪人。实际上只不过是她需要人帮她摆拍几张照片发到网上去，虽然她从来没有与丹尼尔交换过ins——丹尼尔对这事本来还不太理解，但现在完全明白了。

当丹尼尔冻的新长出来的胡子都要缩回去，站在雪地里瑟缩的把肩膀抬起来让下巴塞进圆领里的时候，安娜出现了，她戴着一顶圣诞老人的帽子，穿着一套红色丝绒内衣。只穿着。

“你等等，”她说，还嫌丹尼尔不够瞠目结舌，“我把鞋先脱下来。”

跟在她身后的是斯蒂凡诺斯，当安娜摆好姿势，斯蒂凡诺斯就趁机从丹尼尔后背那块贴过来，低声问：“你们俄国佬就不怕冷的吗？”

“那也比在屋里看你换衣服好。”丹尼尔从兜里掏出手机，摁了两下，屏幕没亮。手机的自我保护启动了，他悲哀地想，我的自我保护呢，我可以直接一头倒在雪里窒息而死吗，这也比斯蒂凡诺斯呼出的热气喷到他脖子上，还听着斯蒂凡诺斯的毛绒手套急促的搓着，沙沙作响要来的干净。

“她是个模特？”斯蒂凡诺斯低声问。

丹尼尔摇摇头，也没说什么。斯蒂凡诺斯知趣的不再问了。

“用这个。”谢尔盖慢腾腾的出来，递给了丹尼尔一部有磕碰痕迹的照相机。

丹尼尔僵硬的给安娜拍了几张雪中照片，半是因为寒冷，半是因为谢尔盖就在他身边站着。刚说好了安娜就从雪地上跳起来，她腹部和手臂完全冻红了，就像蜡烛在上面燃烧过。安娜接过相机，快速的翻着照片说：“我就知道你们这帮同性恋们肯定……啊！妈的，这是什么玩意？”

她气冲冲的把相机扔向丹尼尔。丹尼尔不明就里的看着这张照片，这有哪里不对吗？谢尔盖和斯蒂凡诺斯也好奇的凑过脸去。谢尔盖本来是想帮丹尼尔一把，说一句这些难伺候的娘们……但斯蒂凡诺斯立刻爆发出一声尖锐刺耳的大笑。

“我拍这一次冻得月经都不来了，”安娜嘴里飙出一串脏话，她嘴里有伏特加的味道，可能是用来抵抗寒冷，混合着话里的火药味就快爆炸，“就得到这玩意？”

“再给他一次机会。”出乎意料的，斯蒂凡诺斯建议道。

再给我一百次我也不会做好，丹尼尔无声的瞪着斯蒂凡诺斯，但是他怎能示弱。

安娜不确定的抬头看了看丹尼尔，最后还是直接转向了斯蒂凡诺斯：“你来试试不然？”

当斯蒂凡诺斯接过相机的时候，丹尼尔松了一口气，但同时感觉另一股气堵在了他的心头。

斯蒂凡诺斯蹲下，再把相机往下压，最后甚至半个人都匍匐在雪地上，高高撅着屁股。谢尔盖拍拍丹尼尔的胳膊，有点猥琐地说你喜欢这个姿势？丹尼尔没搭理。

“我先帮你拍几张。”他喊道，“然后……”

他站起来，费劲的跑过去，每一步都在地上踩出深深的脚印，他跑到安娜旁边，让她调整了一个姿势。退后一步端详一下，把地上自己踩出的脚印铺平，似乎还不满意，摘下手套夹在胳膊下面，用手轻轻拂了一下安娜垂下来的一缕金色头发。

“好了。”他说。

“矫情。”谢尔盖嘀咕道。这一次，丹尼尔并没有理会他。

几分钟以后他们坐在温暖的屋里看着斯蒂凡诺斯拍的照片。丹尼尔不得不承认有几张很美，斯蒂凡诺斯给她拍了特写，聚焦于落在睫毛上的雪花，和有点天真的蓝色眼睛上。还有一张女孩小小的吐着舌头，跪坐在地上，双手扎在雪里，看起来下一秒就要把雪扬起来。但是安娜快速的翻过了那几张。

“我喜欢这个。”她说。

丹尼尔并没看出这几张一模一样的横躺在雪地上的长腿画报女郎照片有什么分别。

“这张显得腰细一点，”她说，看着谢尔盖但并没打算得到回答，“而且有乳沟。”

“挺好的。”斯蒂凡诺斯配合的笑了。他已经脱了外套，里面穿着一件天蓝色的圆领毛衣，很宽松，露出一点锁骨来，袖子垂到他的手腕。

“你可以当摄影师了，策划那种婚庆蛋糕加摄影一条龙。”安娜说，“买个假文凭就行。就说你在法国学的，你不是还会修图吗。”

“我为什么不行？”谢尔盖佯装生气。

“他是个外国人，而你，”安娜说，“你就是条蠢驴。”

丹尼尔还在看斯蒂凡诺斯，外国人并没对自己被赞赏有什么兴奋的表示，他看起来温和，平静，甚至有点闷闷不乐。

之后他们才说还没堆雪人，只得又穿上衣服下去一趟。他们极力弄出点欢乐的气氛来，但是却常常没人搭话。谢尔盖问他们圣诞节有没有什么打算，没人有打算。

他们团了一个大大的雪球，又团了一个小点的放在上面，找来两个松子当眼睛，用手指画出嘴巴，长长的笑容咧到耳朵根，插上两根短树枝做耳朵，两根长的做手臂。安娜还把自己的圣诞帽摘下来套在其中一个短树枝上，搂着雪人自拍了两张。然后谢尔盖就拉着她上楼了。

“走么？”丹尼尔大发善心的主动跟斯蒂凡诺斯说话，对方全程几乎一言不发。

“等等。”斯蒂凡诺斯蹲下来，从地上抠了一点雪，把雪人的笑容抹平了。他和雪人面对面的互相看了一会儿，又在手里团起来两个小雪球，一边一个插到了两截短树枝上，这雪人就变成了一只胖乎乎没表情的熊。

“过两天就化了，”丹尼尔说，“天气预报说未来升温。所以它不管长成什么样也无所谓。”

“这样好看一些。”斯蒂凡诺斯固执地说。

“如果没有你们这种自相矛盾的幻想家，”丹尼尔评判道，“世界上得少多少垃圾啊！”

斯蒂凡诺斯看着他，就像看一个没有心肝的人。丹尼尔读懂了对方的意思和他心里的那点小怅然，立刻歪着嘴乐了，得意的挑衅回去。

他们进去的时候谢尔盖和安娜正在一楼大厅的乒乓球台子上打球，还招呼他俩要不要过去玩，有多余的拍子。丹尼尔和斯蒂凡诺斯去了，不过他们并没有对打，而是分开了这对情侣，谢尔盖vs斯蒂凡诺斯，丹尼尔vs安娜。当谢尔盖高声斥责斯蒂凡诺斯这球明明出界了却不承认，丹尼尔张狂的冷笑出声了。


	11. Chapter 11

斯蒂凡诺斯挣的钱干什么都不够，最多能买个做蛋糕的原材料。剩下的他自觉扔进买菜资金的罐子里，由丹尼尔带回来一些茄子土豆之类的菜。两人因不交流而达成一种默契，互相对对方做的恶心玩意嗤之以鼻。就在这时候，他却迎来一个大生意。

“够买我们一周的蔬菜的。”斯蒂凡诺斯盘腿坐在床上，兴奋地和丹尼尔说，“但只需要你作出一点点牺牲。”

“甭想。”丹尼尔打掉他的手。这“一点点牺牲”多半是让他戴着熊尾巴熊耳朵在中央广场上跳康康舞给一个关在克雷斯蒂监狱重刑犯监护室里不允许家属探视只能从窗户遥望一点点熹微晨光变态杀人狂魔看。

“我需要你混进巴黎梦蛋糕坊。”斯蒂凡诺斯不识趣地继续说，“弄一套制服出来。”

“你要盗用身份？”丹尼尔皱起眉。

“不是我，”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“是我的客人。她失业一个多月了，但是她女儿过生日，有一天他们一家经过蛋糕坊门口的时候，她的女儿就指着橱窗里最大的那个蛋糕说，妈妈，我想要这个。老天！我去看了，那上面缀满了百合花，让一个密集恐惧症的人看了得捂着胸口倒下——扯远了，总之客人说如果我可以以一半的价格作出差不多的蛋糕，又有安娜帮我担保，她就乐意订，先付一半钱，只是有一个条件——”

“让你炸了那个不切实际还没有品味的蛋糕坊？”

“确实没有品味。”斯蒂凡诺斯雀跃地说，用手指绕着头发，“但看在这个故事的份上，我还是愿意承受侮辱。只是她希望她的女儿能够相信她，过好这个生日，所以客人想要我们穿着蛋糕店的制服去送。”

“明白了。”丹尼尔说，“所以你打算半夜敲破窗子抢出一个蛋糕和一套衣服。你肯定会上电视的。”

“不是！”斯蒂凡诺斯说，手脚并用的从床上爬起来，直立起上身，“我们只要简单的卧底进去就可以，找一个临时工的工作，然后把制服带出来，晚上用一下，第二天就辞职。”

“我们。”丹尼尔冷哼的加重了一下这个词，“跟我有什么关系？”

“我找不了工作。”斯蒂凡诺斯摊摊手。

“为什么？”

“我上次和那个老板吵架了，你还记得吗？第一次我去，他让我当小工，但我只想当蛋糕师。所以我发了一通，嗯…发了一通脾气。”

“你真的把店砸了？”丹尼尔换了个叉腰姿势，控制不住的想笑。

“那倒没有。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“我只是……骂了两句，不太过分。”

“比如？”

“就类似那种，你们俄国人都是混蛋……之类的。”

“我懂了。”丹尼尔沉痛地说，“所以因为你和偷摸小女孩屁股的怪叔叔一样被拉进了蛋糕店的黑名单，你想让我帮你。”

“利润三七开。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“挣的工钱都归你。”

进店五秒钟以后，丹尼尔又从里面慢慢的踱步出来。还是有点驼背，还是那样面无表情。

“成功了？”斯蒂凡诺斯从街角噌的一下蹿出来。

“非要制服不可吗？”丹尼尔说，“真搞不懂，蛋糕店的员工一定会穿着制服送外卖吗？”

斯蒂凡诺斯的脸一下子垮下来，嘟囔着，枉费我今早帮你捣腾那么久。（斯蒂凡诺斯把他的刘海从这边拨拉到那边，从那边拨拉到这边，好像吊钟钟摆）过了一会儿他又拉住丹尼尔，说对方是怎么说的，有没有转机。

非常不情愿的，丹尼尔只得承认：“就我进去，问对方需要人么，对方说不需要。没了。”

“没了？”斯蒂凡诺斯说，急的要跳起来，“你怎么就不能再争取一下？”

还怎么争取，丹尼尔心里想，他进去五秒钟，共分为：对方盯着他仔细研究了一下，还特别在斯蒂凡诺斯仔细帮他修饰定型过的头顶上停留了两秒。然后用剩下两秒钟吐出：不需要。谁在这个目光中也自惭形秽、望而却步。

最后斯蒂凡诺斯做了个将就的蛋糕。母亲的照片只覆盖了橱窗外的一半，剩下斯蒂凡诺斯自己发挥。他花了半个下午雕无穷无尽的遍野的百合花，最后手也酸了眼也累了，那一点好胜和执着也烟消云散了。最后他决定稍微在蛋糕中心留一块空地，在那片空地上，他拿奶油做了一个躺在花丛里的小女孩。

“丹尼尔！”做完以后还没喘几口气他就站起来向房间里喊：“你换好衣服了吗？”

丹尼尔最后答应下班以后去租一套戏服，他自称和店里营业员关系好，除了押金一分钱不用。然后回家换上与丹尼尔一起送外卖。

门慢吞吞的开了。丹尼尔从里面出来，斯蒂凡诺斯爆发出一阵大笑，从凳子上滚到地上去，直乐的上气不接下气。

“真是的，”他说，“你像那个，你看过ins上有张图吗，你家猫能被拉多长那个……诶呦，我给你找找……”

丹尼尔不问他哪有这么好笑了，他不想自取其辱。索性抛弃斯蒂凡诺斯进了卫生间照照镜子，真是的，其实还不错么！

他拿的是穿靴子的猫那一套。一套连体衣，头上还戴着软趴趴的猫耳朵，无精打采的和没固定住的一缕头发一起垂在他的脑门上，全身是灰色，背带红裤子，脚上套着红雨鞋。因为撑不起来而显得空空荡荡，丹尼尔侧过身，只见从腰到屁股那一块衣服完全垮下去了，显得他整个人像是两条平行直线。

这又不是你见过最难看的猫，他出门的时候对斯蒂凡诺斯说，喵。

最后还是斯蒂凡诺斯想出办法，让他把羽绒服穿里面。于是猫被填充了起来，虽然脸还是那么可怜，但是身上圆滚滚的，好像一只白萝卜。斯蒂凡诺斯很满意，丹尼尔也很满意。同时他们希望大晚上都没人好好看。

“可爱多了。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“之前你像一只流浪猫。身上有跳蚤猫瘟和黑死病。”

“现在我看起来像一个变态。”丹尼尔说。

丹尼尔按照地址敲开对方的门，小女孩被伙伴和母亲簇拥着出来。斯蒂凡诺斯捧着蛋糕放到桌上，给女孩带上纸质王冠（丹尼尔装作一个粗心的单身父亲从店里要来的）。最后对方留了他们一下，他们就站在一群八岁小朋友里一起唱了生日歌。丹尼尔小声说了一句。斯蒂凡诺斯也不听也不问，机械的保持着他友善的微笑。

从没有灯的单元楼里走出来，他俩在月光下才松了一口气。斯蒂凡诺斯在楼下确认了对方交来的尾款。长长呼吸，猛的把手机装到口袋里，用手搓搓自己的脸。

他手机还在响，一会儿一下，他却不去看了。

“人家骂你了？”丹尼尔说。

“不知道。”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“管他呢，反正我不想看了。爱说啥说啥。”

“挺好的。”丹尼尔难得肯定，“她也就配得上这个了。”

他的语调冷冰冰的自带一点嘲讽，他的鼻尖在路灯下看起来薄的透明。全世界最刻薄的肥猫杀手。

下一次送蛋糕总算没有奇怪要求了，除了地方在郊区，打车的路费比盈利不低之外。不过斯蒂凡诺斯总能腆着脸想出办法来，那天是2020年12月19日，一个星期六。丹尼尔提前下班回去，斯蒂凡诺斯索性软磨硬泡了马拉特，让他同意开车捎他和丹尼尔一程。

“到车站就行了。”斯蒂凡诺斯比划了一番，“然后我们就会搭乘地铁，再转一次公交车。”

丹尼尔：“哪来的我们。”

“在这里啊。”马拉特眯着眼睛侧着头看了一眼，“我送你们去得了。”

只要马拉特想，他就是世界上最好的老板。他的车也像他的人一样宽敞豪华。丹尼尔坐在副驾驶，斯蒂凡诺斯抱着蛋糕坐在后排扭来扭去。一半原因是因为他总觉得空气里飘着猫毛（不只是因为丹尼尔的戏服让他做了噩梦！他甚至真的从座位上发现了一根蓝色的猫毛），另一半原因嘛……

“马拉特。”斯蒂凡诺斯尽量平稳住声音，“是不是有一辆车在跟着我们？”

难怪我早上出门忽然想看日期，斯蒂凡诺斯心想，原来上帝在你死前还要给你播预告片。


	12. Chapter 12

那是一种荒谬，当丹尼尔往外看去，他看到他仍然地处圣彼得堡，虽然已经不在市区，但这条街道他也来过一两次，甚至记得其中几个建筑。但另一方面，他觉得自己正身处一个疯狂的梦境之中，他扭着脖子往后看去，幅度之大让他差点扭不回来，只见两辆黑车向他们疾驰而来，距离他们有多远？100米？50米？30米？  
我得冷静下来，丹尼尔想，斯蒂凡诺斯显然已经慌了，直扯着嗓子喊，好像打鸣的鸡。马拉特——鉴于他并不具有丹尼尔为他编造的身份，显然也被这情况吓了一跳。手忙脚乱的往前开着，不过鉴于他已经把油门踩到底，丹尼尔也不应该苛责他什么。只是回头继续观察和背后黑色轿车的距离。  
就在这时，车猛的一停，丹尼尔的脑袋从两个座位中间冲向前去，如同一颗射向太空的手榴弹。  
“你在干嘛！”丹尼尔的脑袋夹在座位中间，愤怒的向他的老板高喊。这时候他才体会到车还是在往前行走的，只是猛的减了一下速。  
“红绿灯。”马拉特简短解释，汗从他额头上流下来，“习惯了。”  
“如果你说这是一个计策我还能理解。”丹尼尔恨恨地说。  
“对对对我们可以这样！”斯蒂凡诺斯叫起来，“在他们一左一右逼近我们的时候，你猛的踩刹车，然后我们就往后倒车。电影上都这么拍的。”  
怎么到了关键时候理解他的是斯蒂凡诺斯。丹尼尔想。他怀疑马拉特根本没听见他们说的啥。  
这样我们迟早都得死，他阴沉的意识到。  
“你去后边，”他把脑袋从座位中间拔起来，“我来开。”  
“你他妈的！”马拉特一边猛的向左转一边吼到，“让我怎么让！”  
有道理。事不宜迟。丹尼尔还是决定试一下。他又看了一眼后面，（斯蒂凡诺斯还在大叫着：“你车上有军火吗？”）然后丹尼尔就开始往前爬，从后座爬到副驾驶位上去。他先把上身探了过去，把斯蒂凡诺斯吓了一跳。（马拉特：“孩子们，急转弯。”）车剧烈的一晃，轮胎传来尖锐的声音，丹尼尔的上身东倒西歪，两只手肘一下子从支撑着座位靠枕划开，差点给了马拉特一个头槌。同时他感到蛋糕飞到了他的屁股上。还是斯蒂凡诺斯松开安全带，双手紧紧抱住了丹尼尔的肩膀。  
“你他妈的。”斯蒂凡诺斯紧张地说，但他只能死马当活马医，帮着丹尼尔从后座爬过来，坐到了他大腿上。丹尼尔的脖子折着，顶住天花板。再有一次碰撞他脖子估计就直接折断了，然后血会喷射到斯蒂凡诺斯脸上，再涂满整个挡风玻璃，就像洗车的水枪。但斯蒂凡诺斯偏偏没有趁机利用此时的位置，他只是懵懂的伸出手去，拖住了丹尼尔贫瘠的屁股。让他不要在自己身上上下颠簸左右摇晃，好像在做什么奇怪的事情。  
一切都完了。斯蒂凡诺斯绝望的想，妈妈，我不但要死了，还要被人发现在车震的时候死了。  
“现在我要去驾驶座。”丹尼尔把一条腿迈过去。贴到马拉特的腿上（还好他们够长），裤裆正好卡在换挡的档位处，电台被他的屁股摁的跳了两个台，从轻音乐变成了某个独立党领导人慷慨激昂的发言，挽救我们的民族于水火！  
丹尼尔在斯蒂凡诺斯腿上扭着身子把握住方向盘，命令马拉特这时候爬到后边去。他脑子里渐渐只剩下了一条路，一条清晰的唯一的路，不是逃出生天就是死。他的腿试探着油门的位置，准备等马拉特一爬到后面就死命狂奔。  
马拉特手脚并用的往后边爬，就在这时，斯蒂凡诺斯尖叫起来，只见后视镜里右边的黑车忽然提速，正向他们的侧面撞过来，丹尼尔猛的打轮，但是左边的黑车也在加速，离他们只有半个身位，眼看就要把他们夹在当中。这时候斯蒂凡诺斯终于发挥了他的作用，他大叫：“让他撞！让他撞你屁股！让他撞，不能停！”  
只有这样了。马拉特已经半个身子爬过去，只剩下一条腿还在座位上翘着。丹尼尔准备把另一条腿也从斯蒂凡诺斯那边跨过来，他手紧紧的握着方向盘，方向盘因为他们都流了太多汗已经变得有点滑。他还需要更多的控制权，更多的……“坐稳了！”丹尼尔沉声说。  
就在这时，马拉特忽然惊叫了一声，他的支撑手正好落在后座那一滩奶油上，让他猛的一滑，整个人失去了平衡，一个扫堂腿踢向丹尼尔心窝。丹尼尔本来紧盯着前方道路，冷不丁被他一踢，差点没把方向盘拔下来。但他已经失去了对车的控制，就在这一秒，右边的车猛的撞向他们右侧车屁股，但因为他们车突然又剧烈的左转，车屁股一摆尾，那辆小轿车在碰撞后直被甩向了绿化带。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”他们三刚松了一口气，又开始齐声大叫，因为这个变故，左边的车已经超过了他们，比他们位置还超前一点，而他们现在正直直的向对方的侧门撞去。避无可避。  
在这个危险时刻，斯蒂凡诺斯终于福至心灵，问出了那个之前没人想到的问题：“你究竟在哪里学的开车。”  
“赛车游戏。”丹尼尔说。

警察来开罚单的时候还安慰了他们几句。  
“现在经常有人喝多上路。”警官说，他是一个肥胖、温和的中年人。  
“那些人是想杀了我们！”斯蒂凡诺斯猛的把身上的毛毯掀掉，站起来对着对方吼到，马拉特（努力的）蜷缩在毛毯里，还抬头看了他一眼。  
“我明白了。”警官收起了脸上的笑容，转身对后边的见习警员说，“带他也去血检一下，看他这个头发，注意一下手臂针孔和瞳孔。”  
不满的斯蒂凡诺斯被带走以后，丹尼尔抬头观察了一下远远坐着的对面车上的人——三辆车都变形了，但除了左边车后座上的人以外没有人重伤，只是有一些磕碰，甚至连丹尼尔的脖子也没变成血喷头。对方披着和他们一样的毛毯。没有光头、纹身和黑西装，正和警察说话的那个人看起来就像一个平常的司机，小个子，说话手舞足蹈。警官说他们需要坐远一点，因为斯蒂凡诺斯（在警察来了之后狐假虎威的）试图向对方动手。  
他们是不是真的想杀了我们，丹尼尔心想，他都有点怀疑了，还是仅仅像警察解释的那样，对方因为被他们别了一下而愤怒准备报复。“他们只是些过火的年轻疯子”。而且你们做的也有不对的，警官继续批评，你们开的像疯狗一样，更激起了飞车党的好胜心。  
“死亡。”马拉特在他旁边蜷缩着，牙齿战战，“死亡。”丹尼尔惊讶的发现他哭了，两道眼泪正顺着他的脸滑下来。  
他们无言的呆了一会儿，太阳即将落山了，今天风很大，雾气昭昭的，太阳光是近乎白的黄色，没有一点温度。最底下的浅蓝上托着羊毛卷一样的层云，让人看不到天空。

他三坐着警车回了家，斯蒂凡诺斯还受到警察的特殊威吓。  
“这次没抓住你，孩子。”对方说，“你给我小心点。”  
下车了斯蒂凡诺斯狠狠的踢了一脚路边的石块。  
“你是骗我的不是？”  
“什么？”  
“就你说马拉特是个黑帮杀手。”斯蒂凡诺斯咬牙切齿地说，“你看他那样子，哪像个杀手？”  
“可能我记错了。”丹尼尔自知理亏，“你看我怎么样？像不像一个杀手。”  
斯蒂凡诺斯愤怒的盯着他，终于说出了丹尼尔早就想让他说的那句话：“我要回家！我马上就给我妈打电话。”  
不知怎的，丹尼尔并没有预想中快乐。他身心俱疲，甚至都不想嘲笑给妈妈打电话这句话。当这个疯狂世界里唯一一个可靠的人，他感到一种难以承受、不能言说的劳累。萧瑟晚风吹过来，撩起了他黑色的长风衣，又拂起了他忧伤稀薄的头发。


	13. Chapter 13

第二天马拉特给他们放了假，不过丹尼尔在家过的并不痛快，因为斯蒂凡诺斯还在对他生着闷气，一见他就翻个白眼转过身去。丹尼尔干脆直接大喊一声他要去找朋友，就直接出了门。但是他并没什么地方可去的，只是走在街上慢悠悠的散着步，那天天气不错，只是无数普通日子中的一天。丹尼尔想要找到任何预兆，任何特征，也都没有。他站在路边看了一会儿路上的车，却并没觉得自己发展出了对车或者路的恐惧。他心里空空的，如果听着斯蒂凡诺斯添油加醋的讲昨天如何惊险（他已经和不同朋友煲电话粥一天了），也不会有什么波动，只像听一个吹牛大王讲故事那样礼貌性的笑笑。

只有一件事情如同浪花一样恒常又不断翻滚，每一天都在更新：他对斯蒂凡诺斯过度的关注和不算浓厚的厌恶。丹尼尔曾经试着去追寻这厌恶的源泉，却找不到头绪。也许是因为他们结仇过早，那时候丹尼尔还没有这种满不在乎的态度，而这种感情一直被他携带着。也许是因为丹尼尔并不像他自己想的那样冷漠，而斯蒂凡诺斯正是他所讨厌的对象的一个集合体，浮夸的左翼作风，从来没吃过一天苦的样子，总是大惊小怪手舞足蹈，外在的美丽，过于外向的野心表达，这些阻挡了丹尼尔去了解他的其他可爱之处（如果有的话）。再或许，他厌恶斯蒂凡诺斯是因为恐惧，在他建立了某个系统去高高在上的评价斯蒂凡诺斯的时候，他恐惧这一系统并不是真的，是他人为建立了自己的傲慢态度。他害怕在别人眼里，他和斯蒂凡诺斯也没什么不同，都是以一种同样的天真态度，不自量力而怀着过高的志向。但不管是哪一种，或者以上皆非，丹尼尔都不真的介意。他有些享受这种状态，既因为他知道斯蒂凡诺斯和他一样也受着折磨，甚至比他更甚；还因为这种状态让他觉得新鲜，让他发现自己为人的不合理之处。想不清楚的事情，又或者谜团，丹尼尔永远是这些话题不公开的热衷者。

这时候手机响了，马拉特问他，要出来吃晚饭吗？带上你舍友。

那不是什么豪华餐厅，但就丹尼尔和斯蒂凡诺斯的水平已经很不错。因为那至少是个正经餐厅，不用自己端盘子，还需要给人付小费。墙壁是橘红色的，深色木制的餐桌上铺着桌布，和邻桌的人靠得近，在壁炉和暖空调之外制造了些温热感。马拉特比他们晚来几分钟，丹尼尔搓着大腿，斯蒂凡诺斯看着自己手指尖，把眼别过去不和他说话。

服务生来了两次问他们需要点什么，丹尼尔说等等。他们选什么取决于马拉特请不请客。

斯蒂凡诺斯咬着嘴唇，看起来就在把单点了和立刻走人两种之间徘徊。但他最终还是惊人的控制住了自己，只是哼了一声，继续装模作样的翻着菜单。

好在几分钟以后马拉特到了，终结他们的煎熬。他看起来有点心不在焉，进店看了一眼以后直直向他们大步走过来，错过了店员伸手要接过他外套的示意。直到快坐下来才被服务生截住。道歉以后，他脱下外套递给店员，又要了一杯冰水。

“有点热。”他说，粗鲁的拽拽衬衣领口，手往下滑，顺便将西装扣子也解开了。斯蒂凡诺斯的立刻注意到他可能从昨天到现在连衣服都没换，因为衬衣下摆上还有一点血迹，是昨天在车上磕碰时候撞伤的。马拉特顺着他的目光看了过去，笑着骂了一声，把衬衣下摆随手塞进腰带里。做着一切的时候服务生已经来到他身边，但马拉特也没什么不好意思的。他身上有酒精的味道，眼睛下一道乌黑。

“昨天没睡好？”丹尼尔双手支着下巴问。

“操。”马拉特喝了口水，“没见过猪跑还没吃过猪肉啊，那是冲我来的。”

“但不管这么多了。”他说，“你们先点，我请客。”

纵然斯蒂凡诺斯和丹尼尔昨天也没睡好，还被他这句说的心烦意乱，但是他俩也没客气。丹尼尔点了一个从前菜到甜品的完整套餐，满满肉欲，甜品要了三种。斯蒂凡诺斯则相反，他矜持地翻着菜单，一边逗的服务生小姑娘咯咯笑一边问着菜品的细节，像一个来探店的匿名米其林美食评分家。最后他点了一份沙拉，上面有新采的有机樱桃，三文鱼排，特别拉长了声音说不要甜品。

“我不喜欢糖。”他解释道，过于浓郁的微笑着，“哦对了，能为我推荐一款酒么，适合糟心的一天的那种？”

“我也要。”丹尼尔举手，“和他一样的就行。”

马拉特只是轻轻摇了摇头，把没有打开的菜单递回给了服务生。

“我也想不明白。”马拉特说，“得罪人吗？太多了我也数不过来。欠钱，感情纷争，这些都一概没有。像我们这样的店大大小小几十间，整什么也整不到我们身上。”

“但这有危险。”他继续说，“对方什么信息也没给我，也没给我留要求。那么对方想要的可能只是惩罚，或者我去死。如果真的是这样，那我最好吃点好的多玩几天。有什么见解吗？”他看了一眼斯蒂凡诺斯和丹尼尔，最后又开了个玩笑：“不会是你们哪个小子欠了卡债拖累我吧。”

丹尼尔和斯蒂凡诺斯赶紧摇摇头。斯蒂凡诺斯挺天真地问（丹尼尔那一刻觉得他还有点可爱——认真的）这会不会就是一场误会。要知道他才是昨天大叫着你们是要杀人试图去打对方几拳的人啊。

“不可能吧。”马拉特不可思议地说，“我又没别他们车。”

“这不重要。”丹尼尔圆场，“我猜他想说的意思是，说不定对方就是脑子有毛病呢？”

“这得吃啥才能成这样。”马拉特不屑一顾，“你的小朋友把俄罗斯当成什么蛮荒之地了？大家都是人而已么，有好人有坏人有脑子不正常的人，但哪有地方遍地都是这么不正常的人。”

“总之就是这样。”他又喝了一口水，“我想暂时关门休息一会儿，为我好也为你们好。万一是店得罪了什么人，说不定还能逃过去。这期间薪水照发，能找到新工作你就去。不过有个事情得拜托你们，我接下来可能出国旅游一阵子，你们想有偿照顾一只猫吗？”

丹尼尔说没问题啊，反正某人马上就要走了，我有一整个床可以供它撒欢。斯蒂凡诺斯气的拧过头去。

“行吧。”马拉特说，“那我先走了。”

过了一会儿斯蒂凡诺斯才说话：“他好像忘了付钱。”

丹尼尔没搭理他。只是在服务生走近的时候打了个响指示意对方过来。他冷静地说：“剩下还没上的可以帮我们退了吗？”他肩背挺直，理直气壮，他们在同一天体会到了对方的可爱之处。

去家里接猫的时候马拉特问丹尼尔自己是不是太恬不知耻了。

丹尼尔说还好，我习惯了，不是说你哈，是说我天天面对着……某些人。对比产生美。

马拉特就乐了。

那你好好对她，马拉特说，我过几天想好了再出发，如果在此之前你觉得受不了她的话，只管给我送回来。

斯蒂凡诺斯又不识趣的在旁边插话了，他装腔作势的问了一堆猫的习性，好像他会亲自给猫铲猫砂一样。接着他又劝马拉特还是要想一想为什么，不能糊涂了事，总有一天要面对问题。

马拉特说你说的对，谢了。丹尼尔想他就是这种人嘛，你说什么大道理他都一脸深思的样子接受了，但是最后也不真的践行哪一条。

他们俩接着就糊里糊涂地回家了，丹尼尔撇着嘴想了半天他也失业（有薪水）以后和斯蒂凡诺斯面面相觑的生活。好在，那只可爱的圆呼呼英短蓝猫很快治愈了一切。斯蒂凡诺斯在接下来几天一句要走的话也没说，丹尼尔有几次出门找朋友，回家就看到斯蒂凡诺斯斜靠在沙发上发出咪咪咪的声音。


	14. Chapter 14

他们都不知道猫的名字。但它怡然自若地降临，如不请自来的灾难。丹尼尔有几次去冰箱里拿东西的时候听到斯蒂凡诺斯发出恶心吧啦的声音，抱着猫讲出不可理喻的话来，比如什么“咪咪，你是不是一只特工喵啊？”，伴随着拖动猫爪子让猫在空中打拳，或者“你是个女孩吧，你叫什么呢？你喜欢什么样的蛋糕？”那猫叫唤了一声，又舒舒服服地窝了回去，她才不管这巨物说了什么，只管让他给自己抓痒，如果不到位，还轻轻用肉垫碰一下他的手，引导他往正确的方向使力。斯蒂凡诺斯被她逗乐了，想用脸去蹭她灰蓝色的肚子，怎料他垂下又打褶的头发成了猫的目标，猫立刻机警的弯起上半身，拽住了几缕离她最近晃的最诱人的头发。斯蒂凡诺斯顿时嗷嗷直叫。  
丹尼尔大笑出声，电话那头的马拉特问他在笑什么。  
“猫很好，猫很好。”他说，“就是我的舍友可能要剪头了。”  
丹尼尔拿着杯子从料理台前走开，把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间打开卧室门，把斯蒂凡诺斯的哀嚎抛之脑后。然后舒舒服服的在写字台前坐下来，这生活不赖！他由衷的感觉到，今天是他最近第一天睡到八点半。但是出于一个熟人的身份，一个前社会主义国家雇员对雇主的殷勤，以及三只绑在一根绳子上的蚂蚱的自觉，他还是诚恳地问马拉特怎么做未来打算。  
“哦，我嘛。”他的声音听起来很晴朗、坚定，没有了两天前他们见面时候的游移，“我买了去西班牙的机票。就在后天早上。她就先拜托你们了。如果不行——一定直接告诉我。”  
“还得学当地语言吧。”丹尼尔说，用一只手撩起了窗帘。  
“我在西班牙长大的。”马拉特回答，没有做更多解释，“那么，祝好运？”

挂电话以后丹尼尔眯着眼在窗户旁边坐了一会儿，他喝了一口有点烫嘴的牛奶麦片，舒舒服服的闭上眼，两只胳膊向后伸去，想象自己在西班牙的海滩上躺着。雪花折射的刺眼阳光照到他脸上，让他在闭着眼的时候都感到一种温暖的刺痛。在和缓的碧蓝海岸线上，他终于忘记了自己的父亲，窄而冰冷的学校木凳子，死板的客人们，永远嬉闹又争吵的邻居，就在这里，他由衷的觉得一切都可以被原谅，一切都可以被宽恕。  
门吱呀一响，一个爱抱怨的喵喵乱叫生物抱着另一只喵喵乱叫的生物进来了。  
“你也不管她。”斯蒂凡诺斯喋喋不休地说，蹲下来让猫自己跑到猫砂盆里去，“从昨天到今天都是我陪她玩给她梳毛换猫砂。”  
来了。丹尼尔继续躺在幻想中的躺椅上得意地笑着，那古老的指责竟然还能降临在他身上。这情景就好像斯蒂凡诺斯是他唠叨的老婆一样。人的联想多么滑稽，他想到斯蒂凡诺斯穿着红色围裙被白面包喂的发胖的样子，红脸膛，上面雕塑着愤怒的猫头鹰的蓝眼睛，宽阔的屁股能挡住整个门，可怜的丹尼尔！一个干瘦的老头，颤栗的坐在自己的椅子上，承受这暴雨雷霆般的指责，因为今天买的蒜多花了十卢布六十戈比。  
他睁开眼，面对斯蒂凡诺斯不停歇的嘴巴平静地说出了这句话：“要滚你滚。这是我的家。”  
他满意的看到他的话像标枪一样刺破了斯蒂凡诺斯的防线。多么无耻的指责啊，感谢那些更加无耻的私有产权保护者们。他们为这世界的无主与有主，不可划分的复杂空间界定了一条线。这是我的，那是你的。没有任何相交，每一边都神圣不可侵犯。斯蒂凡诺斯张口结舌，一只手抱着猫，一只手挥舞在丹尼尔的鼻子前，好像要说点什么，但是却又咽了回去。再说什么也不能改变他的下风，因为是他，斯蒂凡诺斯，双脚踏在丹尼尔的领地上，向丹尼尔的领空喷着口水，发表着可以被放逐的观点。最终斯蒂凡诺斯颓然的把那只手放了下去，转而去呼啦猫的后背，“要不是为了她我就走了。”他说，毫无气势的。  
丹尼尔冷笑着，还打算更加得寸进尺。别指望他们共同侥幸逃生就能让他们有什么关系。但那时猫柔软的叫了一声，她完全沉迷于斯蒂凡诺斯抚摸她的手，于是费劲的把整个身子团起来，用湿润的鼻子蹭了蹭斯蒂凡诺斯的手指。她的尾巴兴奋的乱甩，结果不慎掉进了丹尼尔的奶杯里。也不觉得烫，猫就继续欢快的甩着尾巴，乳白色的液体飞溅出来，洒到丹尼尔的桌子上，和斯蒂凡诺斯的床单上，但是斯蒂凡诺斯只是笑着，继续挠着她的肚皮。那一刻让丹尼尔也感到一种柔软，结束了他所有对一个中产阶级家庭的角色扮演。这生物是和善的、温柔的，在某些角度来说，值得被爱的。可是他能去爱他吗？  
“马拉特把它养的和狗似的。”丹尼尔最终说。  
斯蒂凡诺斯表示赞同。

晚上，一个新的变故让他们意外的有了些接触。那猫确定了自己主人的地位以后，在屋里转了一圈，挑中了他们的枕头而不是自己原来的窝居住。可是他们只各自拥有一个枕头，谁也不愿把自己的让出来。几经拉锯之后，他们终于同意缩小两张床之间本来就微乎其微的距离，让猫躺在两个枕头中间。  
“不要用你巨大的脑袋压住她。”丹尼尔在黑暗中叮嘱道，“就像你经常压着我那样。不过真不知道你头长那么大有什么用。”  
“咪咪明白。”斯蒂凡诺斯伸出手来抚摸着猫团起来的后背，“有时候显得大是因为有毛发。”  
丹尼尔不说话了。他在心里对比了一下自己的头和斯蒂凡诺斯的头。但他绝不会把手伸出来让斯蒂凡诺斯笑话。猫抬起亮晶晶的眼睛审视了一下他。这是丹尼尔这几天来第一次感到一丝尴尬。

那一夜过得很安静，除了第二天早上斯蒂凡诺斯发现猫有点生病，理由是她拉的屎好像有点稀。丹尼尔和他拿铲子翻了一下猫砂盆，也没找出什么证据来。因为就算是真的，那点水分也早被吸干了。斯蒂凡诺斯抱怨是因为丹尼尔起床起的太慢，在卫生间呆的太久。  
于是他们只得蹲在地上等着猫再来如厕。实在很像两个变态。  
在丹尼尔腿都蹲麻了的时候，猫终于来了，她审视的看了他们俩，还绕着转了两圈，才矜持的踏进盆里，扬起尾巴。  
半晌，丹尼尔不确定的说：“可能是有点？”  
总之他们两个没经验的人只能立刻给马拉特打电话，说了半天情况，马拉特听了一会儿他俩互相抱怨，斯蒂凡诺斯说可能是丹尼尔晚上喝牛奶没拧紧让猫喝到了，丹尼尔喝牛奶难道还能长更高么；丹尼尔说是因为斯蒂凡诺斯早上开窗户通风非要说屋里臭可能冻到了小猫。  
马拉特说他懂了。如果不合适就算了，不过因为他明天早上就要出发，今天还要办一件事情，他们可以直接把猫和用品带到一个地方去和他汇合。他接着给了一个地名。

斯蒂凡诺斯颓然倒在床上，说都是丹尼尔的错，马拉特肯定是觉得他们俩照顾的不好，要把猫带走了。早知道就不该说的。  
过了一会儿他又一骨碌爬起来，说不然他们不去不就行了，马拉特总不会耽误明早的飞机再把猫抢走吧。

他俩最后还是去了。丹尼尔穿着滑稽的塑料袋一样的黑色羽绒服，斯蒂凡诺斯穿着一开始那件红色冲锋衣，里面裹了三层。猫被他们包在一卷衣服里，放进了来时候用的猫包。这个地址指向一个旧式小区，建于苏联时代，十几栋方正的楼房，大概六七层高，都涂成军绿色，外墙已经有些斑驳。他们在门口下了出租车，一路走了进去。  
马拉特远远的向他们招手，他就一个人，想必车也去修了。穿着到小腿的黑色大衣，黑色皮手套。他倒是没怎么生气。从斯蒂凡诺斯手里接过猫举起来，深深的对着鼻子吸了一口。  
“我很希望你们能照顾好她的。”他说的也不像责备但是还是让丹尼尔和斯蒂凡诺斯对对方愤怒的看了一眼，斯蒂凡诺斯别过脸去不看丹尼尔了，“不过想来也是，可能她陪着我更好。”  
那猫大概是畏寒，缩在他怀里了。马拉特看着她，咧开嘴乐了。  
“就到这里吧。”他客气的对丹尼尔和斯蒂凡诺斯点点头。  
“你是来见朋友吗？”斯蒂凡诺斯说，“或者妹妹？不然我们先带她玩一会儿，然后等你下楼来再一起回去？”  
“也好。”马拉特想了想，忽然问，“我还以为你们俩更愿意单独待一会儿呢？”  
“怎么可能！”他俩异口同声地回答。  
马拉特撇了撇嘴，还是把猫交给了斯蒂凡诺斯。转身进了其中一栋楼。那栋楼和其他楼房并没有什么区别，事后丹尼尔和斯蒂凡诺斯没有一个能正确说出它的门牌号的。像所有的老式住宅楼一样，它的楼道黑漆漆的。在马拉特进去的时候感应灯只是昏暗的亮起来，转瞬吞噬了他的背影。马拉特没有回头，也没有和他们招手。  
丹尼尔可以把那五分钟讲的像一生一样漫长，其中充满了机巧的预兆。但是实际上，他能记得的只有斯蒂凡诺斯抱着猫玩，他上网刷了两个不好笑的帖子，看了一篇刚发了更新的网络小说，那时候他觉得自己很幸运。直到一声巨响，他惊愕的抬起头，整个七楼爆炸开来，像一朵升腾到天上的蘑菇云。在那一刻整个世界好像都要戛然而止，天空也被分成两半。丹尼尔没来得及觉得恐怖。斯蒂凡诺斯还想往远处跑，丹尼尔用一只胳膊压在他背上强迫他趴下。再后来，他们又被灰头土脸的押进了警察局，警察对他们的一切问题都讳莫如深，但是却盘问了他们细节。在刺目白炽灯下的反复逼问中，丹尼尔最后把那五分钟编造的丰富多彩起来，丰富多彩到让他足以忘记什么也没有发生。只是他仍然坚信马拉特只是随便做了一个选择，其中只有一个事情是确定的。他去一个地方见一个人，然后呢，谁也别想活着回去。其他所有都只是顺势而为。  
事后斯蒂凡诺斯告诉他，他表现的比丹尼尔好很多，他言之凿凿的跟警察说是自己劝马拉特直面过去才有的这一切，而警察对他的说法嗤之以鼻。丹尼尔并不相信他，以某人的裤子上有尿骚味来回击。但是有一样斯蒂凡诺斯说的丹尼尔相信，那就是他说咪咪，现在我们永远不会知道她真实名字的这只小猫，真的拉稀了，在牢里两次，斯蒂凡诺斯数了因为他一夜没合上眼。说到底，他们并没有欺骗马拉特。斯蒂凡诺斯趴在冰冷的地上瑟瑟发抖，悄悄对猫咪说你知道你多么幸运么，在这场他们不明白是自杀式袭击还是命定的遭遇战之前，你的主人真的差点就考虑过带你一起。但是他最终收手了。你真是个幸运的宝贝。他不敢太大声因为担心同屋的那个满身纹身的壮汉会醒。

关于他的前老板，他的熟人，丹尼尔只从警察那里得到了只言片语的信息，是丹尼尔问即将起身离开的老警察马拉特到底是什么人。那个老头停了下来，慢吞吞地回答，用一种模糊的语气说：“他是个传奇。”  
不过，鉴于其他警员也调笑说丹尼尔和斯蒂凡诺斯经历了两次大事故却毫发无损，也可以算是半个传奇了。那这个传奇的分量也许并没那么重，丹尼尔想，那他就还是马拉特。

“所有的事情都结束了。”警察把他们送回家前再三保证。

他们坐着警车回到了家里。斯蒂凡诺斯自觉去睡了沙发。那一夜他们谁也没和谁说话，甚至猫也没怎么叫唤。第二天丹尼尔起床的时候，收到了斯蒂凡诺斯留给他的纸条，上面说他要回家了。  
丹尼尔决定不去告别。他洗漱以后出了门，在外面闲逛了一圈，专挑人多的地方挤进去。等他回来的时候，斯蒂凡诺斯和他的行李已经消失了。他猜斯蒂凡诺斯一定狠狠对待了他的门框，还骂了好几句俄罗斯人都是不可理喻的神经病。他之前叫着说要回家很多次，却一直没有动，但是来真的倒是跑的挺快。  
咪咪蹲在洗漱台上。  
丹尼尔拉开冰箱。发现了一整个蛋糕被斯蒂凡诺斯留在冰箱里，随即他意识到这是他新烤的。他把它拿出来，那是一个生日蛋糕大小的蛋糕，一点不像斯蒂凡诺斯平时的作品，这上面没有一点花俏，柔软的蛋糕坯上浇盖了一层丰盈的巧克力糖浆，让它有了一层光滑又甜蜜的表面。没有任何装饰。那巧克力表面被熔铸的像镜面一样光滑。当丹尼尔切开它，他发现每一层面包坯中被灌注了更多的巧克力。这个蛋糕只有纯粹的甜蜜，纯粹的俄罗斯式的过剩的、厚重的甜蜜，丹尼尔还能品尝出巧克力中伏特加的味道。他把它切下一小块放在嘴里，那蛋糕就像融化了一样散成更小的几层，巧克力向下在舌尖跳舞，酒精味冲向大脑。丹尼尔差点笑出声来。  
整个晚上他都想打电话问问斯蒂凡诺斯为什么要以这个作为回答，装作不经意的，你知道的。但是他最终拿出手机，删掉了斯蒂凡诺斯的号码。  
第二天，他打开冰箱发现剩下一半的蛋糕没了。他问安娜，安娜说还以为是谢尔盖买的。她提高嗓音问谢尔盖是不是，当得到否定的回答的时候，她变得愤怒。丹尼尔在那一刻偷偷的溜走了。

这故事几乎结束，直到一个自称是马拉特的律师的男人打来电话。他说马拉特把枪支用品店留给了丹尼尔……  
“什么？”丹尼尔问，“他没有留给家人吗？比如他的妹妹？”  
“据我所知。”对方顿了一下，“他并没有妹妹。”  
“留给我？”丹尼尔继续不可思议地问。  
“不止你。”那边窸窸窣窣的，丹尼尔可以想象对方翻开文件又推推眼镜的样子，“还有一个叫，嗯，叫斯蒂凡诺斯·西西帕斯的先生。”  
这就像一个恶作剧电话。丹尼尔在挂了以后才意识到自己还答应了对方明早在公证处见面。他不敢想象这样的未来意味着什么，也丝毫不明白马拉特为什么要这么做，也许纯粹出于某种奇怪的趣味，也许只是因为这一切在他决定告别的时候都没那么重要。想来在经历那次奇怪的车祸以后他没有给他们任何补偿也是因为他已经做好了决定，因为他知道他们将得到全部，因此并无一句抱歉好说。但他肯定不知道自己给丹尼尔带来了多大的麻烦，开玩笑，他在斯蒂凡诺斯走以后立刻删掉了他的号码。现在他手上一切都没有，但是千头万绪中，一切也在默默等待着开始，拐角处或许有黑暗，有光明，或者有惊雷似的炸弹。  
咪咪叫了一声。提醒丹尼尔抬头看夕阳。  
他们并没有一扇对着西方的窗子。坐在餐厅的高脚凳上，丹尼尔只能看见红色的斜射霞光忽的一亮，又慢慢向下移动，如同一双巨大的眼眸合上。他能想象金色的阳光照在涅瓦河上，仿佛这热情能溶解上面厚厚的浮冰。但是在这一刻，时间如冰层般凝滞着。没人数得清分秒，没人知道其答案。房间里没有开灯，他感觉黑暗从背后拥抱住他，那种无尽的孤独，可以被控制在喉咙里的尖叫，关于下午的恐怖，幽幽不尽的绿色墙围。  
但这终将过去。

END


End file.
